La Familia
by BashfulC
Summary: What if Kelly, owner of Storm Chargers, was the same cousin of Kim's who was kidnapped all those years ago...? MMPR-PRNS
1. Chapter One

**Author**: BashfulC

**Story**: La Familia

**Chapter**: Ch. 1: Meeting

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone except Olivia.

**Time Frame:** um....Cam has his powers but it's going to be kinda AU.

**Pairings:** Wouldn't you like to know....

**Summary:** What if Kelly, owner of Storm Chargers, was Kim's cousin who was kidnapped by Zedd all those years ago?

**Notes:** Hey everyone. I've been watching the reruns of Ninja Storm on Toon Disney and I kept repeating Kelly's name in my head. From that, plot bunnies were born. There are some references to a great fic I've been reading by EstiRose and someone else. I can't remember what it's called right now but I fully suggest everyone go check out EstiRose' work. It's awesome. I will be trying to keep this only 15 chapters but as many of my faithful readers know, I don't stay with my deadlines very often. Tankies!

Chapter One

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I might find Kelly Holloway?" A soft, lyrical voice spoke from above him. Dustin Brooks scooted out from under the bike he was fixing to find a small petite goddess standing next to him and looking decidedly out of place. Maybe it was the low rider jeans, beaded belt, and white tank top. Maybe it was her hair, braided in pig tails. Or maybe it was her expression, hopeful but uncomfortable. He gave his head a small shake. He may act like an airhead but he didn't need to prove it. He stood up.

"Yeah, she's probably in the back. But, I can help you find what you're looking for." He offered her his hand, and frowned at her hesitant glance.

"Yo Dustin, the lady doesn't need grease smeared on her hand." Hunter Bradley walked up. Dustin looked at his hand and, realizing it was covered in grease, blushed faintly. She grinned.

"That's okay. Trust me, when your ex races stock cars for a hobby, you get use to it." she murmured. Hunter grinned.

"Jason races stock cares?" Kelly's voice floated from the doorway to the back. Her eyes danced.

"Not that ex. Although he does have a motorcycle now." she told the owner of Storm Chargers flippantly. Kelly grinned.

"Tommy then. How is he, have you heard?" she asked. The two girls moved over to the cash register. Hunter and Dustin looked on in bemusement.

"He's finishing his doctorate for a Ph.D in paleontology, can you believe it?" She asked as she hopped up on the back counter. Kelly twirled around.

"Tommy's getting a Ph.D? In a _science_?" the girl nodded. Kelly frowned.

"The same Tommy Oliver who thought a vertebra was a type of fish?" The girl frowned as Hunter and Dustin snickered.

"He was half asleep during that test and you know it! Hell, _I_ was half asleep during that test." She declared. Kelly ignored her.

"The same Thomas Oliver who freaked out in biology when he had to dissect a frog?" Kelly asked.

"That was Adam." The girl reminded her. Kelly snorted.

"Oh! The same Thomas Edward Oliver who insisted there was a self-pollinating kangaroo and put that on his bio test? That, Tommy Oliver?" she asked incredulously. The girl nodded, laughing.

"Dear lord." Kelly muttered. The girl snorted.

"Trust me Kel, that's not the only thing that's changed among the DT3. Jason has grown his hair to the nape of his neck," Hunter exchanged a look with Dustin at Kelly's incredulous look, the girl grinned. "Looks kind of cute actually."

Kelly lifted her hand, "Wait, don't tell me; Tommy has a Mohawk?" the girl got a strange look on her face before busting up laughing.

"Hey, who's she?" Blake Bradley, Hunter's brother asked as he walked up with Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, and Cameron Watanabe. Hunter shrugged.

"I'm assuming an old friend of Kelly's." The group looked on as the girl and Kelly finished laughing.

"_NO_, Tommy does not have a Mohawk and if he ever got one I, with Jason by my side, would kick his ass, shave it, and he knows it. That is a fashion no-no for my dear Falcon. No, Tommy and Jason switched hair-dos. Jason's is long, Tommy's now has really short spikes. And a goatee." She added as an afterthought. Kelly dropped a pair of gloves she was cleaning.

"A _goatee_?! Dear lord what happened to that boy, he use to have taste!" Kelly whispered in disbelief. The girl frowned.

"Kel, how old am I?" she asked with a funny look on her face. Kelly lifted her eyes to the ceiling.

"Um....26." she answered. The girl nodded.

"That's right. Now, if I'm 26, how old does that make Tommy?" Kelly grinned sheepishly.

"I guess Tommy's not the 17 year old who made me the most popular redheaded girl in the Jr. high anymore, huh?" the girl shook her head in amusement. The group looking on grinned.

"By the way, we'll discuss your hair later but, no, he's not. He's a 26 year old grad student who is seriously lacking in both the female department and the fashion department. My mom warned me this would happen. They get older; they lose all sense of taste." The girl shook her head in mock disappointment. Glancing to his left, Hunter had to stifle a laugh at Cam's sour expression. Kelly eyed her.

"Tommy's single? What happened to Kat?" she asked. The girl snorted.

"Went to England for dance school after graduation. She met up with Zack there and the two hit it off really well. So well that when Tommy came to visit them both decided breaking up was the best thing to do. Zack told me he's gotten a ring. They live back in AG now." she told her quietly. Kelly grimaced.

"That boy has the worst luck. Both of his girlfriends move away and meet someone else." she muttered. The girl bit her lip.

"Yeah, well. Craig wasn't exactly the prince charming I thought he was." She murmured. Kelly got a pained expression.

"Sorry Kim, didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Kelly told her. The girl, now known as Kim to the shamelessly eavesdropping group, shrugged.

"Over and done with. Craig is in prison and will be staying there for quite some time. Olivia and I are happy, if a little broke." Kim told her. Kelly frowned as the group exchanged looks.

"What about your inheritance?" she asked, absently ringing up a purchase for a customer. Kim grimaced.

"Lawyers and hospital. I have about five thousand left. I'm going to look at an apartment today actually. Then I got to find a job. After Olivia was born, I sorta got sidetracked at work and, 'poof!, bye-bye job. Anyway, I think I needed it. It got me back in Cali, right?" Kim asked wryly. Kelly continued to wring up purchases then abruptly froze. She held up a finger to the man and slowly turned around.

"Say that again?" she asked faintly. Kim smiled mischievously.

"Which part, the one about my lost job or that I've decided to permanently move back to my native lands?" the twinkle in her eye made even the broody Hunter smile.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, you brat! Why didn't you tell me last night on the phone?" Kelly squealed. Kim laughed.

"'Cause I wanted to watch as you scare every male within fifty miles with that squeal." She teased her. Kelly punched her.

"Can it cousin, you are _so_ staying with me. Gran and Gramps left the house to all there grandkids but since I was the only one who lived in Blue Bay, I got it. It's as much yours as mine. Besides," she flashed her a grin, "this way I can spoil the brat, wherever she is."

Kim smiled. "She's with Eddie and Janice Oliver. Since I named Olivia after their son they think of her as a granddaughter. Are you sure? I can pay rent..." Kelly punched her again, harder this time.

"Did you not hear a word I just said? You are staying in _our _house, not _my_ house, _our_ house. Now come on. Let's go pick up Olivia and move you in. The eavesdropping workers of mine can take care of the store while I'm gone, right boys?" Kelly teasingly asked Hunter, Blake, and Dustin. The three boys began stuttering but stopped when Kelly lifted a hand.

"Save it. You guys can work off your _break_." She told them. They nodded sheepishly. Kelly grabbed Kimberly by the arm and hauled her out the door. The man in front of the register looked at Dustin.

"Can I pay for this now?" Dustin smiled sheepishly.

"Usually she's not like that." The man snorted but smiled. Hunter sent Dustin back to the bike and rang up the man's purchases. Blake went back to the customers who needed help. Seeing three people approach Blake, Shane intercepted one of them. Cam looked at his watch.

"Tori, if you don't have anything to do, I could use some help back at Ops. _Someone_ messed up there zords so bad it's gonna take two people to fix it and I already have Cyber Cam working on the Lion." He offered, glancing pointedly at Hunter. Tori took one look around the shop and nodded.

"Sure, I think the boys have everything under control." The two shared a smile as Blake was mobbed by three different people and Shane attempted to get a little boy off one of the bikes while talking with an older gentleman. The two left before they could be roped into helping.

To Be Continued...

Hope ya'll enjoyed this chappy. A lot of people have asked me why I have a habit of writing only Kim fics. Well, I can get into Kim's mind frame very easily so that's why. I will however be trying to write a Dustin songfic. So look for that in the future.

Okay, one more thing. My younger sister, K, gives me a lot of flakes about my liking PR so I have a question. How old are you? I'm nearly nineteen (November 12, yay)! Tankies everyone.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author**: BashfulC

**Story**: La Familia

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone except Olivia and the Wind rangers parents.

**Time Frame:** um....Cam has his powers but it's going to be kinda AU.

**Pairings:** Wouldn't you like to know....

**Summary:** What if Kelly, owner of Storm Chargers, was Kim's cousin who was kidnapped by Zedd all those years ago?

**Notes: **Hey everyone. I officially have the storyline panned out into chapters. I think this will become part of a fic series though. Hope you like!

_Chapter Two_

Later that evening, Kim, Kelly, and a small petite brunette came back to Storm Chargers. Kelly, standing in the front of the entrance hid a smile at Dustin, Hunter, and Blake's exhausted expressions.

"Well, well, well. I'm in shock. The shop's still standing." She said loudly. Hunter gave her a tired smile.

"I don't know how you do it. We had six people asking for help and only three sets of hands. Luckily, Shane stayed behind." Hunter told her. It was then the three ladies saw Shane, sprawled asleep on the couch. The little girl giggled, drawing Hunter's attention. He smiled down at the little girl who was clutching Kim's jean-clad leg. He kneeled so he was eye level with her.

"Hey you. You must be Olivia." She gave a shy smile and hid her face. Hunter laughed softly as Kim reached back and plucked her in front of her. Hunter glanced back at Shane. Holding a finger to his lips he beckoned to the sleeping ranger. He got up and walked over to him. Tapping his shoulder he bent down to his ear.

"Shane, Kapri's here for your date." He whispered loudly. Blake chocked on the water bottle he was sipping and Dustin patted his back attempting not to laugh. Shane mumbled something before twitching once and shooting straight up.

"Our what?!" he yelped, falling off the couch. Olivia giggled, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake laughed while Kim and Kelly exchanged bemused glances.

"Not funny, Hunter." Shane growled, picking himself up off the floor. His anger melted, however, at the little girl's giggles. Glancing at Hunter, who was holding her, he realized why he had done what he had. He rolled his eyes but smiled. Kelly walked over to the register, grabbed the money and heads to the couch to count. Kim followed as Olivia inspected the surfboards.

"Guys!" Tori was standing in the doorway to Storm Chargers. "Cam needs us."

Kelly smiled at the group. "Go on, I'll close up." They nodded and ran out, but not before Hunter teasingly bopped Olivia on the head.

"Hey!" she cried. He grinned at her as he ran out the door. Kelly chuckled. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"I take it that happens a lot?" she asked as Olivia went back to inspecting the kiddy surf boards. Kelly grinned.

"I'm this generations Ernie." She told the former ranger impishly. It took a few minutes for Kim to absorb the full meaning of her comment.

"You mean they're..." she trailed off. Kelly nodded.

"Yup, Shane's red, Tori is blue, Dustin is the first male yellow ranger that _I_ know of, Hunter is dark red, Blake is dark blue, and Cam, the guy in the glasses from yesterday, is green." She rattled off. Kim shook her head.

"I feel sorry for them." she told her cousin. Kelly stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you loved being a ranger?!" she cried softly. Kim gave her a strange look before realizing what she said.

"I meant I feel sorry for Dustin and Tori. He's the first male yellow ranger of Earth and she's not only the first female blue ranger of Earth, she's the only girl on the team." She explained. Kelly nodded.

"That makes much more sense." She murmured. Kim smiled.

"Compared to us, who are they?" she asked curiously. Kelly put down the stack of bills she was counting.

"Hmmm. Lets see; Tori is really smart and level-headed. Not a complete genius like Billy, but logical like Trini. Cam, from what I hear is always coding. Don't know what that is exactly but it sounds technical so I'd have to say he's Billy. Shane's trying to be a good leader and not always succeeding. He's either Jason or Tommy." Kim grimaced.

"Most red rangers have a tendency to be a broody leader. I think has to do with the fact they feel they're responsible for everyone in the team. Which, in some cases, they are." Kim mentioned. Kelly nodded.

"Dustin is a bit of a goof, but one of those lovable goofs. Sometimes he acts like brunette blonde, you know, a complete airhead, but I know better. He' reminds me of Zack and Rocky. Blake is really laid back, has a rather noticeable crush on Tori, and has that quiet calm you tend to unconsciously fallback on. Reminds me of a male Trini or a louder Adam. As for Hunter, he has an Angel complex." Kelly smiled at Kim's laughter.

"Does he have a black duster that he whips around like Dracula during battle?" Kim asked jokingly. Kelly busted up laughing as a mental image of Hunter in his ranger uniform, but with a black Angel duster over it appeared in her mind.

"No, thank god. What I meant is he's dark, broody, and reminds me way too much of Tommy on a guilt trip." She clarified.

"Ahhh.' Kim nodded, remembering Tommy's many guilt trips after battles. Jason after Miranthius also came to her. She wrinkled her nose. Kelly smiled.

After her kidnapping episode in Jr.High, she'd figured out Kim's identity. Realizing they kept their identities a secret for a very good reason, she hadn't said anything. However, when Kim had taken her to lunch to explain she was moving to Florida to train, she had accidentally let it slip that she knew. Kim had taken her to the Command Center and she'd met "the friendly giant head in a water cooler" as Zack referred to Zordon. She'd swore never to tell a soul and she'd kept that promise.

Kelly knew that while in Florida, Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Kat, and Aisha hadn't wanted to worry Kim while she was training so they'd downplay battles in their letters, if they mentioned them at all. Adam, honest as always, and Kelly, were her only source for the bad battles. No matter how tough a monster was, Adam always told her the truth. If a battle looked bad from her point of view, Kelly mentioned it. Kelly also knew that after Kim sent her letter to Tommy, Adam and Billy were the only ones who continued to write her. Then, after Billy left for Aqualand (as Kim called it), Adam and Kelly became her only confidents. She didn't have many friends in Florida and even if she did, she couldn't mention that particular 'extracurricular activities.'

"Do they know you know?" Kim's voice brought her from her memories. Kelly gave her head a good shake.

"Nope. I don't watch the battle if they're on TV because I worry enough as it is. One time Shane limped in here after a battle and I had to leave the room before I made some smart-ass remark about the monsters needing to learn to play nice." She confided. Kim nodded her understanding. She'd had the same problem while in FLA. Getting Angel Grove networks added to her satellite hadn't been her smartest idea.

For the next hour they'd talked about their past, what Adam was up to ("He and Tanya broke up...He's working with Billy on Lone Wolf Technology."), and how hard it was to be knowledgeable ranger spectator. Once they were done setting the store up for the weekend rush they headed home.

At home, Kim set Olivia in her bed, dodging the various boxes. Once in her own room, she bit her lip at the boxes lined on the wall.

'Big day tomorrow." she muttered as she changed into a pair of women's boxers and a black muscle shirt she'd found at her apartment in Florida after Adam came for his surprise visit. Pulling back the covers of her bed, she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

At Ninja Ops

"Dad they look dead tired. Why don't we get them in the guest rooms?" Cam asked his father.

Sensei nodded his furry head. "That is a good idea, my son. Please see them to the appropriate rooms while I finish my meditation." Cam nodded and looked down at the half-asleep group.

Hunter and Shane were sitting against the wall, there legs crossed. Blake had his head in Hunter's lap, and was facing Tori. Tori had her head in Shane's lap, was facing Blake, and Dustin was using her stomach as a pillow and Blake's knees as a foot stool. Hunter, Shane, and Dustin were snoring softly. Tori and Blake were smiling, there eyes half closed, half asleep. Cam gave a rare smile. They were indeed becoming a close knit group.

Knowing that there were two rooms available for the wind rangers in time of an emergency, he studied the group, trying to decide who to take first. Finally, he chose Dustin since he didn't have anyone on top of him, only under. Realizing how that sounded, he grimaced. He needed a girlfriend.

"Hey guys, Dad says you can stay here." He said loudly. He got two responses. Blake and Tori mumbled and Shane snorted. He shook his head. Bending down, he picked up Dustin, frowning at the weight. Ranger metabolism aside, he was way too light. He walked down the hallway leading to his, his father, Blake, and Hunter's living quarters. In front of a yellow and red door, he kicked it open. Inside was a set of bed bunks, like the ones in Hunter and Blake's room. Thanking his dad for insisting the yellow sheets and comforter were to be put on the top, he lifted Dustin over his head and placed him in the bunk. Stepping on the bottom bed, he quickly took Dustin's shoes, socks, unzipped his pants and slid them off him. Now in the ninja top and boxers he slid the ninja top off him. After struggling with the comforter and sheets he was able to gently tuck Dustin in. Stepping down, he checked his watch.

"I better call their parents before I get the others in bed." he muttered. He walked out of the room and over to the phone. Looking up Dustin's home number, he dialed.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered after the third ring. He sat down.

"Mrs. Brooks?" he asked calmly. He could hear her breath catch over the connection.

"Yes?" he nearly smacked his head at her tremble. He took a deep breath.

"Yeah, this is Cam, Dustin's friend." he told her.

"Is he okay?" she asked. Cam grimaced.

"Yes he is. He's just asleep. Here at my place." He explained hoping the fact her son was fine would calm her down. He didn't do well with hysterical females. He heard her sigh over the phone.

"He is? Alright. I can come pick him up." she offered. He grimaced again.

"Actually, I live outside of town, in the woods to be exact. I'd take a while for you to get here." _Not to mention I don't have the traditional house._ He added in his head.

"Oh. Well, I won't mind..."she trailed off. He sighed.

"Ma'am, it's Friday and both my younger brothers and Shane and Tori fell asleep watching a movie too. I was thinking he could just stay over and come home tomorrow morning." He offered, hoping she'd accept.

"Dustin hasn't mentioned you before." The sudden change of topic caught him off guard and he had to scramble for an answer.

"I know him through my younger brothers, Hunter and Blake. They met him on the track and they've had him over a couple times." He explained knowing that the Wind Rangers parents didn't know they were secret ninjas.

"Oh, Hunter and Blake. Charming boys. They never mentioned a brother and I thought they said both there parents died many years ago." she sounded puzzled.

"My father took them in after there legal Guardian, ah, moved away. They didn't want to leave California. I've been at college for the last couple of years." He explained. He could hear the phone switch to her other ear.

"How old are you?" she asked. He sat down.

"27 ma'am."

"What college did you go to?"

"UCLA."

"Major?"

"Uh, computer software design and I minored in technological engineering."

"You're into computers?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You live with just your father, Hunter, and Blake?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Girlfriend?"

"No ma'am."

"What does your father do?"

"He owned his own martial arts school. Now he's semi- retired."

"Do you do martial arts?"

"I've studied it a bit."

"You live with a Sensei for a father and you've never seriously studied martial arts?"

"My mother came from a long line of Samurais. My father is a ninja. They couldn't decide which for me to study. So I only studied it a bit." This was a half truth.

"I see. Do you have a job?"

"Not at this time. I've been helping my father around the house."

"Do you drive?"

"Since I was sixteen."

"Do you drink?"

"No, ma'am."

"Do drugs?"

"No ma'am."

"Have you had sex?" At that question, he looked at the phone.

"Ma'am? I still have to call Shane and Tori's parents." She chuckled.

"Okay, I get the point. Not my business. Still, you answered more questions than any other friend of Dustin's. He can stay." Cam shook his head.

"Thank you, ma'am." She laughed again.

"You're welcome. Tell Dustin I said he has to be home by noon." He nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." He heard her sigh.

"If only the rest of Dustin's friends could be that polite. Still you may rub off on them." she sounded so hopeful.

"I try." He told her honestly. She laughed again.

"Okay, well, goodnight."

"Good night." They hung up. Glancing again at his watch, he could only hope that Shane and Tori's parents weren't so inquisitive. He dialed Shane's house.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered. He took a deep breath.

"Hi Mr. Clarke, this is Cam, Hunter and Blake's older brother? Shane was over at our place and fell asleep. My father has offered to put them him, Dustin, and Tori up for the night. Is that okay?" he asked, quickly.

"Who are Hunter and Blake?" the man asked. Cam made a fist.

"Hunter and Blake work with Dustin at Storm Chargers. Shane met them through him." He explained.

"Oh, the motocross riders. Okay, tell him he has my permission to stay over but I want him home by noon." Shane's father told him.

"Thank you, sir. I'll tell him. Good night." Cam told him.

"Good night." They hung up and Cam dialed Tori's house.

"Hello, Hanson residence. And no, not the singers." A woman's cheerful voice answered. He smiled slightly.

"Hi, this is Cam, Hunter and Blake's older brother. Tori fell asleep while she, my brothers, Dustin and Shane were watching a movie. I don't feel like waking them up, they look too sweet. We have two extra guest rooms. Shane and Dustin are going to sleep in one and Tori will have another." He explained.

"Okay, I trust Tori as well as Shane and Dustin. Besides, Tori speaks very highly of you. Let her know she has to be home by noon." She instructed. Cam, slightly reeling from the fact Tori spoke highly of him to her parents, nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll let her know." he promised.

"Okay, then, goodnight."

"Good night." He replied, hanging up. He shook his head and headed to the training room. It was empty.

"What the..."

"Don't worry bro, I got you covered. Shane is in the bottom bunk, Blake and Hunter are in their room." Cam twirled around. Cyber Cam had gone and changed his clothes into green boxers and a green muscle shirt. He rolled his eyes at the legs.

"Very funny, Cyber. I do not have hairy legs." He frowned as the thick hair on his cyber clones legs disappeared. Shaking his head, he walked out of the room. Checking the rooms, he was surprised to see they were all in the right rooms and Tori was still in her ninja uniform, minutes the sneakers and socks.

Over his shoulder he called out, "Thank you Cyber."

Once in his own room, he stripped out of his own ninja uniform and into some boxers. Setting his glasses on the bedside table, he crawled into bed.

"Sometimes I really hate being the oldest." he murmured. As his eyes closed, he smiled. His mom was laughing.

In the hallway, Sensei smiled at his son's peaceful expression. He too could her Miko's laughter on the wind. He went his room, moving the rolling house to the Ninja Ops main room. Twirling on the mat he called a bed, he lay down.

Cam was becoming something of an older brother to all the Ninja's, not just Hunter and Blake. He knew it was a little hard for him to nearly ten years older than the other rangers. What Cam needed, Sensei decided as he fell asleep, was someone his own age. Someone a bit more mature. Someone Cam could talk to. A female someone. Sensei smiled as he heard Miko's gentle murmur on the wind.

"Silly old man. Let him forge his own destiny. No meddling." Sensei sighed.

"You know best, Miko." He murmured as he fell asleep.

_The Astral Plane_

Miko's spirit smiled as she gazed at the sleeping occupants of Ninja Ops. through the looking glass. With a touch of her hand, the water rippled and smoothed into the image of the sleeping child and her mother across town.

"It will all work out, Kanoi. Just let destiny run its course." The man standing next to her smiled as he watched the former pink ranger.

"She is so lonely Miko. I never would have thought..." he trailed off unhappily. Miko nodded understandingly.

"I know. I feel the same way about Cam. I have to pray they'll be fine." He sighed.

"I hope so, Miko. I hope so."

Authors Notes: Anyone want to guess who the man is?

_My Reviewing of the Reviews_

**gobball:** I'm not really a big Kim and Tommy fan so...sorry.

**texaswookie:** two things, I'm a girl, and I'm glad you liked it.

**SilverRider:** hugs back I'm glad you seem so sure this is going to live up to your expectations. I'm glad you think I wrote the chara's fairly in character. Glad you like it.

**Ryan T. Morris:** Thank You. I've read some of your stuff. I liked the two Holiday ones.

**Mandolin:** Thank you! I've been desperatly trying to find the name of the fic but I don't have interent access at home anymore so it's kinda tough. I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic. Just let me know if I rush, kay? :)

**Jorgitosbabe: **I take it you like Blake? grins Don't blame you. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

**CamFan4Ever:** Thank you! Is this soon enough for you? :)

Thanks to everyone who've read this fic. To those who've emailed me about various things, you'll find out soon. Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter Three

**Author**: BashfulC

**Story**: La Familia

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone except Olivia and the two studios.

**Time Frame:** um….Cam has his powers but it's going to be kinda AU.

**Pairings:** Wouldn't you like to know….

**Summary:** What if Kelly, owner of Storm Chargers, was Kim's cousin who was kidnapped by Zedd all those years ago?

**Notes: **Hey everyone. I was a bit surprised I didn't get any reviews talking about Cam's interrogation. Was it that bad? Well, hope you like this new chapter!

_Chapter Three_

The next day, Cam woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Remembering the last time Blake and Hunter had attempted making breakfast, he flew out of bed. He was hopping to the door, attempting to get his pants on, grab his glasses, comb his hair and grab a shirt when someone knocked on the door.

"Cam?" Tori's voice floated from the other side of the bed. He stopped. Or rather, he tripped on the hem of his pants, landing sideways next to his desk. He looked up as the door opened a crack. Tori poked her head in.

"Um, Cam, are you okay?" she asked attempting to disguise a laugh. He bit his tongue to keep from making a sarcastic remark.

"I'm fine." he said as he managed to sit up. Thankful for the button on his boxers, he looked over her. She was wearing a pair of Blake's sweatpants and one of Hunter's tank tops tied at the navel. She bent down to pick up his glasses in, what he guessed, was an attempt to hide her blush. It didn't work. He ignored her embarrassment (and his own for that matter) and stood up. She handed him his glasses and he took them gratefully. She bit her lip.

"I made breakfast, with Shane's help. Blake, Hunter, and Dustin tried helping but just spilled lots of flour so we sent them to set the table. Dustin is on his third plate and both Hunter and Blake are on there second. Shane is finishing what he says is one plate but looks more like two plates piled into a mountain." She informed him. He sagged against the desk, relieved. Realizing he had been worried about his precious kitchen, she grinned slightly.

"By the way, thanks." She told his softly. He raised an eyebrow. "Sensei said you called our parents and arranged us in bed and stuff. So thanks."

"You're welcome." He replied. She bit her lip.

"I'll let you shower and get dressed." she softly closed the door shut. With a half smile in place, he headed to his bathroom.

After taking a shower and changing into fresh clothes, Cam headed out of his room and into the kitchen which, to his slight surprise, was clean. Hearing Tori's voice, he walked into the Dining room. There, on the table, was what he could only call a breakfast feast. Four platters held a dozen pancakes, a pile of bacon, a pile of sausages, and the last had about five pieces of toast. A small plate held butter, another held strawberry jelly, and a third held slices of cantaloupe and melons. A pitcher of orange juice, a pitcher of milk, and a coffee jug were in the center of the table as were a bottle of strawberry syrup, regular syrup, and one of blueberry syrup. He cocked his head as he studied the people gathered around the table.

His father was sitting at the head of the table, munching on some very small slices of cantaloupe and talking with Shane, who, sitting on his father's right, was finishing off the last of his sausage. On the other side of Shane was Dustin, who was pouring another glass of orange juice and talking with Hunter who was sitting next to him. Hunter himself was listening to Dustin and munching on some bacon. Across from Dustin was Tori, who was talking with Blake and eating her pancakes. Blake, listening to his fellow blue ranger, was cleaning the syrup off his plate using a piece of pancake. The only two seats available were directly across from his father (the place his mother had sat while she was alive), and on the corner next to Tori and across from Shane. He smiled slightly. Each of the chairs was color coded.

"Hey everyone." He said as he walked in and sat down. Tori handed him a plate and he grabbed a few pancakes, a few sausages, and accepted a glass of orange juice from Shane. He grabbed a fork and knife and began to eat his pancake, listening to the three different conversations. Shane and his father were discussing aerial fighting techniques, Tori and Blake were comparing the last movie they'd seen (Catwoman), and Dustin and Hunter were discussing, what else? Motocross. He looked over at Dustin during a lull and remembered his conversation the night before.

"Dustin? What does your mother do for a living?" Dustin frowned.

"She's an investigative reporter for the Harbor Gazette. Why?" he asked, puzzled. Cam shook his head. It made sense.

"That explains the interrogation I got last night when I called to let your mom know you were staying over." He told him. Tori and Shane started laughing.

"She got to you too, huh?" Tori managed between laughs. Shane was shaking his head and Dustin was, surprisingly, blushing.

"My mom's a bit….over the top when it comes to any of my friends." he admitted sheepishly. Shane snorted.

"That's a bit of an understatement. She asked me nearly a dozen questions before I was able to distract her." he tattled. Tori nodded.

"She wanted to know exactly why I wanted to be her sons' friend when we didn't seem to have a lot in common and I was a girl while he was a guy." She told the group. They laughed.

"Well, she wanted to know what college I went to, about my brothers, what I majored in, and if I had a girlfriend not to mention if I drink, do drugs or have had sex. That was were I cut the conversation off." He divulged, waiting for there reactions. He smirked to himself as Hunter, Blake, Shane, and Tori all started choking on their food and drink while Dustin, looking mortified, buried his face in his hands. Glancing at his father, he saw his amused expression as he watched his students sputter. He chuckled.

"By the way, all of you have to be home by noon." He pointed to the three wind ninjas with his fork. They nodded. Shane looked up.

"What did my mom have to say?" he asked curiously. Cam shrugged.

"I didn't talk to your mom; I talked to your dad. He didn't seem concerned after I told him you met Hunter and Blake through Dustin. He said to come home at noon once he realized you were with the 'motocross' riders." He told him. Shane nodded. He took a sip of juice before turning to Tori.

"Your mom wasn't concerned either. She said she trusted you, Dustin, Shane and that you had her permission to stay over." He told her, deciding to ask about her speaking highly of him at her house in private. She nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, Cam noticed Shane frown into his plate. He looked down and began eating again. Halfway through his second pancake, Dustin reached over and began filling his own plate again. Tori frowned at him.

"Save some for the rest of us, Dustin." She admonished. Dustin looked up.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he speared another piece of sausage. She rolled her eyes.

"That's your fourth plate!" Dustin bit the sausage.

"Is not." Tori shot him a disgusted look.

"Is too." Dustin swallowed.

"No it isn't" Tori sighed, exasperated.

Cam smiled wryly. "Ladies and gentlemen, the defenders of the galaxy." This time, instead of being said sarcastically, it was said in an affectionate murmur. From his perch on the table, Sensei smiled.

"Dustin, it is too your fourth plate!" Dustin shook his head.

"No its, not. It's my fifth!" he argued. Tori opened her mouth to scold him and laughed instead. Cam, Blake, Shane, Hunter, and even Sensei joined her as Dustin frowned.

"What'd I say?"

_Hart Residence_

Kimberly, dressed in a pair of short shorts, a tank top, and sneakers, was arguing with Olivia.

"But I want to wear my dress!" she whined as Kim grabbed her kiddies jeans and a top. She helped her into her jeans and then stared at the shirt.

"Where'd you get this?" she asked puzzled. The shirt had images of Kim as Pink Morphin and Pink Ninjette (she could tell it was her in the Ninjette because she was shorter than Kat), Kat as Pink Zeo, Cassie as Pink Astro, Kendrix as Pink Galaxy (again, she knew it was Kendrix because of the height), Dana as Pink Lightspeed Rescue, Jen as Pink Time Force, and Alyssa in her mostly white-but-with-pink-lining Wild Force armor. Splashed across the top were the words "Pink Ranger Power."

"Uncle David gave it to me." Olivia's voice brought her to her senses.

"Uncle David? Tommy's brother?" she asked. Olivia nodded. Kim snorted in amusement.

"Figures. Okay, put this on, we're going to be driving around town like chickens with our heads cut off. We don't want you go get your pretty white dress dirty." Kim pulled the shirt over her head.

"So we're going to get my pretty white t-shirt dirty instead?" Olivia asked innocently.

"Yes. I mean, no! Olivia, do you twist my words around on purpose? Do you _try_ to make mommy get all flustered? Huh? Do ya?!" Kim tickled Olivia who broke down into giggles. Kelly's laughter caught Kim's attention.

"Kim, I need to get to the store. I left some money on the kitchen table for the little monster to get a doll and for you to get some new leotards or whatever it is you'll need." she told them. Kim pursed her lips but didn't say anything, knowing she'd get yelled at. Kelly bent down, gave Olivia a hug, kissed her cheek then gave Kim herself a small hug.

"Smile, big cousin. You're safe here and I know you'll find a job. I mean, you swept the Pan Global games! No gym in the world would be stupid enough not to accept you as a coach." She told her comfortingly. Kim nodded. As Kelly went to the door, she stopped.

"By the way, Olivia, I like your shirt." she smirked at Kim and walked out. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Alright monster, let's head out. Wait, where'd your shoes go? You just had them on a minute ago…"

_Above Earth: Lothor's Ship_

"Zurgane! Where are those confounded nieces of mine?!" Lothor bellowed. Before Zurgane could answer, Marah and Kapri pushed him aside.

"You called, Uncle?" Marah smiled. Lothor sneered.

"Look at this!" he yelled, pointing to his screen of earth, where the rangers were in the mall, laughing and joking around, "What should they by doing by now?"

"Um…buying lots of cute clothes?" Marah asked. Lothor glared at her.

"NO! They should be either standing on bended knee before me, or dead! And what are you going to do about this?" he questioned.

"Um…send a monster?" Marah asked hesitantly.

"How can they stand if there on bended knee? I don't get it." Kapri asked at the same time, not realizing her uncle's mood wouldn't tolerate her question. Lothor jumped to his feet, causing Marah and Kapri to step back. Before he could say a word however, Choobo spoke up.

"Look at this. The rangers have made some new friends!" Lothor turned to the screen. There, the rangers were talking with a small petite woman and a small child.

"Hmm….maybe we can use this to our advantage. Marah, Kapri, go down there and find out who they are! And don't mess up!" he ordered. Marah and Kapri quickly nodded and left.

Earth: Blue Bay Harbor Mall

"Kim!" Blake called out. Hunter, Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Cam, who had been dragged from Ninja Ops an hour after the wind ninjas had went home, turned around. They were in the sports equipment store. Shane was looking at some track pants, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter were checking out the new motocross magazines, and Tori was looking at a book that described surfing maneuvers. Cam, not interested in the contents of the store, was reading a book he'd just bought.

"Uncle Hunter!" Olivia cried, running up to him. He dropped the magazine he was looking at and picked her up for a hug. Kim sighed.

"Olivia, how many times have I told you, not everyone you meet is going to instantly become your aunt or uncle?" Olivia frowned.

"But all your boyfriends tell me to call them Uncle something." Olivia said confused. Tori choked on a laugh at Kimberly's expression.

"Olivia, they are not my boyfriends. They are my best male friends. They're more or less my older brothers." She told the little girl. Olivia gave her a megawatt grin.

"Yeah, and Auntie Kat said that my uncles are my parents brothers and sisters. If they're your big brothers, then they're my uncles." She concluded logically. Kim frowned down at her.

"Olivia, have you been emailing Uncle Leo again?" She asked suspiciously. Olivia shook her head.

"No, I talked to Auntie Kendrix last week though. And I talked with Uncle Zhane last night on the Message." She told her. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"That would explain it." she murmured. Olivia gave her a puzzled look. Kim gave her a small smile.

"Your logic sounded suspiciously like Zhane attempting to sound logical. Just remember this; Zhane's logic does not resemble our Earth logic." She told her half jokingly. The boys all recognized the line from Buffy and grinned. Cam, seeing Olivia was about to ask another question, distracted her.

"I'm Cam." He introduced himself. Kim, flustered, set her parcels on the counter.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Kim, Kim Hart. This is my daughter Olivia." She bumped hips with the little girl who gave a big grin.

"I'm four years old, how old are you?" she asked. Cam's lips twitched as he bent down.

"I'm 27." He told her. She bit her lip.

"You're only a year older than my mommy!" She exclaimed. Kim sighed.

"Olivia do you have to tell everyone you meet how old I am?" she asked. Olivia smiled and nodded. Kim snorted as Hunter broke in.

"We already knew. Storm Chargers, remember?" he reminded her. She smiled softly.

"Of course, Hunter, right?" She asked. At his surprised nod, she smiled.

"Kelly's my cousin. She mentioned you guys last night." She told them. She turned to the group, specifically Tori.

"Let's see if I have this right. You're Tori Hanson. You love surfing, the color blue, and are sponsored by Kelly." Tori nodded, smiling. Next was Dustin.

"You're Dustin Brooks, you love motocross and the color yellow and you are also sponsored by Kelly." She ticked off. He nodded. Shane's turn.

"You're Shane Clarke, you love skateboarding, the color red, and are sponsored by Kelly." He nodded. Hunter.

"Hunter Bradley, you love motocross, dark red, you're fiercely overprotective of your brother Blake, just recently moved here, and are sponsored by Kelly." She marked off. He frowned.

"I am not over protective of Blake!" He exclaimed. She gave him a once over.

"Mmm-hmm. Sure you're not." She said, patting the top of his head. Hunter sputtered as she went on to Blake.

"Blake Bradley, loves motocross, dark blue, protective of your brother, recently moved to Blue Bay, and you are also sponsored by Kelly." Before Blake could respond she turned to Cam.

"Finally, Cameron Watanabe, loves green, coding, and lots of technological stuff." She recounted. He nodded, frowning. The mention of their favorite colors hadn't passed over him. He shrugged it off for the moment.

"That'd be correct." He told her.

Shane too had noticed the colors and frowned. The cashier was ringing up her purchases and he glanced at them from the corner of his eye. There were two pairs of black tights, a purple bodysuit, a pink bodysuit, two pairs of gymnastic slippers, a small black and purple gym bag, and a package of ten hair ties. He looked over at Kim who was talking with Blake, Hunter, Tori, and Dustin. Cam was watching them, listening.

"Interesting purchases." He commented. She looked down and smiled. Cam raised an eyebrow.

"Are you into gymnastics?" Shane asked. Before Kim could even open her mouth, Olivia popped up.

"Yup! She's famous!" Shane raised an eyebrow and watched as Kim slowly blushed. She bent down to Olivia's level as the rangers exchanged looks.

"Olivia. What did we discuss about telling tall tales about mommy?" she asked. Olivia frowned.

"But you are! I mean, you were in all those magazines and everyone at the gym in Florida always whispered about you, and you get asked for your autograph all the time, and-mmmmph!" Kim smiled sheepishly as she clamped a hand over Olivia's mouth.

"Sorry. Her imagination tends to run away with her." she apologized. Shane didn't respond. A shriek made them all turn around as a little girl about seven dragged her mother over to the group.

"Are you Kimberly Hart? The gymnast from the Pan Globels?" she demanded. Kim went a bit pale but nodded. Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Tori, Shane, and Cam all looked on in surprise. The little girl squealed.

"I knew it! What are you doing in California? Did you come back to visit your family and friends? I read in Sports Illustrated that you were born and raised in Angel Grove. Mommy said that's about an hour away. Are you still coaching? I go to Johnson's Dance and Gymnastics Studio but they don't have an intermediate or advanced gymnastics instructor anymore so I might have to leave. Can I have your autograph?" she asked in one breath. Kim smiled warmly; this little girl reminded her way too much like Rocky on Jolt. Rummaging into her bag, she found a pen, but no paper. Olivia grinned up at her mom and handed her a picture of Kim on the beam at the Pan Globels. Kim looked down at her in surprise.

"Why on earth do you have this in your backpack?" Olivia smiled but didn't say anything. Kim shook her head.

"What you're name, hun?" she asked the little girl.

"Lynora. I'm seven. None of my friends are going to believe I met you!" she told her. Kim smiled and obediently bent down and signed the picture. She handed the picture to Lynora who studied it.

"_Lynora, never give up, always reach for the stars, and remember, nothing is impossible. Love, Kim Hart. _That's so cool!" she cried. Kim got a thought.

"You said your gym is looking for an intermediate and advanced gymnastics instructor?" she asked the little girl who was admiring the picture. She nodded.

"Hmm. Do you have an address? I just moved back to the west coast and I need a job." She explained to Lynora's mother. The woman nodded and wrote down the address of the gym.

"You might teach at my gym?" the girl asked exitedly. Kim smiled down at her.

"Well, I do need a job and your gym needs a coach. So, we'll see." She patted Lynora's head. The girl grinned. They said goodbye and as the duo walked away, Kim heard Lynora ask her mother if she could get a purple body suit. Laughing, she turned back to the group who were all staring at her in shock.

"What?" Tori finally spoke up.

"Olivia is right. You are famous. Why?" she asked, puzzled. Kim scrunched up her nose.

"I won a few medals at the PG's." Kim replied as vaguely as possible. The cashier caught her attention.

"Ma'am? That comes up to $123.32." Kim nodded and pulled out some money. After paying for her purchases the group walked out of the store. Kim looked down at the slip of paper.

"Listen, I need to get to this gym before they close. I'll see you around." She said goodbye and left with Olivia in tow. Before they disappeared from sight, Shane saw Kim's drawn expression. He frowned. Turning to his teammates, he found them happily arguing over where to go next. He sighed. For some reason, he just didn't trust Kimberly. True, she seemed nice and her daughter was adorable but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something from them, something important.

As leader of the team, he knew he had to keep track of their welfare, even if it meant investigating someone they seemed to like a lot.

_Johnson's Dance and Gymnastics Studio_

"Well, Ms. Hart I'm happy to say everything is in order. You have your paperwork all filed, you've produced your coaching license, and to tell you the truth, having you on our staff would greatly help us. Yost Studio on the other side of town has been causing us a lot of trouble and we've lost a lot of students because of it. Maybe you can help us reclaim our old respect for traditional and excellent gymnastics. Can you start on Monday?" The head coach and co-owner, Marietta Johnson, asked Kimberly. Kimberly nodded happily.

"Sure. I can get my daughter in day care in the morning and be here by twelve." She offered. Marietta smiled.

"Actually, your first class won't start until 4:30 so get here by four and you'll be fine. Here's your basic schedule and you'll have studio three as your main classroom. Also in the folder is a list of the students, their current level, and what the other coaches believed they needed work on. Your classes will run from 4:30 till 6:30 and for the first hour you'll need to try and stay in your room. Small breaks every now and then are okay. At 5:30, you'll switch with the beginners class and have the equipment in the main gym to yourself. Since you'll be teaching both the advanced and intermediate students you may want to attempt to find an assistant." She instructed. Kim nodded.

"We'll discuss money on Monday. I can tell you that since you are our main intermediate and advanced coach, your wages will be a bit higher than say, Brenda, one of the beginners coaches. I'd say about $14.50 or 15 dollars even will be it but I have to discuss this with my sister." Kim nodded, smiling.

"That's actually more than I was expecting." She admitted. Marietta smiled and patted her back.

"You have many credidentials, the Pan Globels notwithstanding. We'll see you on Monday." she told her. Kim smiled and thanking her walked out of the office. At the edge of the secretary's desk, Kim stopped. Olivia was watching the beginning class with a sense of longing. She smiled and turned around.

"I'd like to enroll my daughter in beginning classes. Where do I do that?" she asked Marietta who had followed her out. Marietta smiled and the secretary handed her a packet. Kim looked it over and nodded.

"Just bring this in on Monday with your daughter and the training clothes specified. Children of instructors have automatic acceptance." Marietta told her. Again, Kim nodded.

"Could you please not tell anyone besides the basic staff? I'd like to keep this a secret from the students until Monday. Don't want them getting so excited they don't sleep." she requested. Marietta nodded, looking pleased.

"That would work perfectly. Lauren Yost is expected to come by to discuss some competition stuff. I really would like to see her face when she finds out who we got to replace Audrey, who, coincidently, went to work for her." Marietta smiled mischievously. Kim, use to the competitiveness between gyms, only nodded politely. Kim, with the papers and her class folders in hand, said goodbye to Marietta and walked out of the gym with Olivia.

"Well Mommy? Did you get the job?" she asked. Kim smiled down at her.

"Yup! Starting Monday, you and I will be coming to Johnson's for classes." Olivia's eyes lit up.

"You mean it?!" she squealed. Kim nodded, laughing.

"Uh huh. I think you're old enough to learn and this is an excellent place for you to begin the basics." She told her. Olivia had wanted to do gymnastics since the moment she could walk but Kim, who disliked Gunther's treatment of the beginning students, refused to let her learn besides some private training at home. She couldn't send her to a smaller gym because of her position as coach but she didn't want her daughter to believe she had to be small, petite, and a size zero in order to win and that winning was what gymnastics was all about. Just from watching the classes through the glass, she could see Johnson's was just what she wanted for Olivia; a place to learn and be happy while doing something she enjoyed.

"Come one, honeybunch. Let's head home. We'll stop by Hunan's on the way there and get some Chinese food for dinner, how's that sound?" Olivia smiled up at her.

"That sounds great mommy." She replied adoringly. Kim squeezed her hand and they headed for the car.

**_Reviewing the Reviews_**

_Chapter One Reviews_

**Ghostwriter:** LOL, okay maybe my sister won't tease me so much anymore since everyone seems to be over twenty!

**AlanaXavier1:** Where do you live? And you haven't seen DT yet?!? Oh man, you'r missing Tommy with short hair!

**Funky In Fishnet:** Thank you! Hope you like this new chapter!

_Chapter Two Reviews_

**Silver Rider:** Good guess...wait and see if you were right!

**CamFanForever:** Thank you! I won't be doing too much romance in this fic, mostly just mentions of relationships and some lovey-dovey scenes with current couples. Kim won't find romance in this fic, maybe the sequel!

**STAR2567:** Like I told CamFan, Kim will not find romance in this fic. More or less. ;)

**rembrandt:** I'm right there with ya on the faves!

**loraocean:** Glad to see SilverRider wasn't the only guesser. Gonna have to wait and see!

Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed and read the first two chapters!

Always me,

BashfulC


	4. Chapter Four

**Author**: BashfulC

**Story**: La Familia

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone except Olivia and the Wind ranger's parents.

**Time Frame:** um….Cam has his powers but it's going to be kinda AU.

**Pairings:** Wouldn't you like to know….

**Summary:** What if Kelly, owner of Storm Chargers, was Kim's cousin who was kidnapped by Zedd all those years ago?

**Notes: **Hey everyone. I have sorta changed how I was originally going to have it. Instead of being simply a MMPR/PRNS fic, it's going to have pretty much every ranger up to PRNS. I will rewrite this the original way I wrote it, but uh....yeah. Hope you like!

_A Month Later_

_Storm Chargers_

"Okay, that was Jason. He has work tomorrow at six in the morning so he can't come. He did send her present in the mail though. It's at home as we speak." Kelly told Kim. The two of them were at Storm Chargers discussing Olivia's fifth birthday party which would take place that afternoon on the beach. Olivia had already had one party at the house with her new gymnastics and day care friends and was at that moment with Tori at the skate park to watch Shane practice.

"Damn. Eddie and Janice called me. There was a huge pile up on the highway outside of Angel Grove. Eddie has to oversee the investigation and Janice has her hands full with the victims at the hospital. Sam and David have some government problems with the reservation and they have to go to LA to sort it out. Tommy's still trying to peice together his house and can't come unless I want his house to cave in. I called my brother and he, Becca, and Tyler can't come either. So, it's only going to be us two since you have to work." Kim blew air through her teeth.

"That sucks. I am sorry about not being there. Olivia was really looking forward to seeing Tommy and Jason, wasn't she?" Kelly asked sympathetically. Kim nodded.

"Tommy wasn't there for her fourth birthday either but of course that was because his island explode andtheyrefused to let him leave the hospital until they were sure he was okay. Damn! We went and bought all that food. What the heck are we going to do with a dozen steaks?" she asked.

"Olivia's birthday is today?" Hunter asked, setting a box down on the ground. Kim shook her head.

"No, it was Thursday. We had a friend's only party on Friday after classes and today was going to be the family party. But no family can come." She explained. Hunter frowned as Blake and Dustin gathered around the two women.

"What about us? I mean, she calls us Uncles. We'll come." He offered. Kelly tilted her head.

"I suppose I can do without the three of you for a few hours." She admitted. Kim smiled.

"Do either of you know how to cook a steak on a fire pit?" she asked. Hunter frowned.

"Not really, but I know someone who does." He told her. Blake grinned.

"Cam?" he asked. Hunter nodded. Kim smiled.

"You guys just want the steaks." She teased. Hunter grinned at her. Kelly rolled her eyes.

In the past month, Kim had become firmly encased in her new life. She taught her classes, went home, cooked dinner and prepared little play dates for Olivia and her new friends, Erin and Jason Collins, fraternal twins who lived next door. There father was Wes Collins and their mother, Jen. Neither of them realized who Kim was, or that she knew who they were. Kelly knew from Kim, who knew from Jason who knew from Tommy, that Jen had found out she was pregnant when she got back to the year 3000. The Time Force officials, after three years of arguing, finally agreed to let Jen come and live in 2003 with Wes. By that time, the kids were three years old. Jen was allowed to keep her morpher and she had been "on call"as Wes liked to view it. Most of the time she was a homemaker which was, Kim knew, starting to annoy her greatly. Kim had been planning on blackmailing Jen into getting her gymnastics coaching liscense so she could work at Collins with her. Kelly came out of her little reverie to hear the tale end of Kim and Hunter's conversation.

"I and Blake will get Cam, Tori and Dustin can get Shane, and we'll meet you and Olivia at the beach." Hunter told her. She nodded. Kelly smiled. Going back into the stockroom, she came out with a long, wide box, wrapped in pink metallic paper. Seeing it, Kim groaned.

"You didn't!" she accused her grinning cousin. Kelly smiled.

"Auntie Kelly, what's that?" Olivia asked as she walked in with Tori. She smiled down at her.

"It's your birthday gift." She told her. Olivia's eyes lit up. Tori shot Blake a look and he pulled her aside to explain the situation. She nodded.

"Can I open it?" she asked, jumping up and down. Kelly nodded.

"Since I can't be at the party today, yeah, open it now." she told her. Olivia grinned and began ripping off the paper. Once over she tore the top off.

"Oooh. It's pretty! And it has my name!" Olivia exclaimed. Inside the box was a small kid surf board in white and pink strips with a picture of a cartoon girl (who looked suspiciously like Olivia) in the center and Olivia in flowing black script across the top. Kim eyed the thing.

"I hope you do realize that I couldn't surf if my life depended on it, right?" she asked Kelly. Tori smiled.

"Don't worry, I can teach her if you want." She offered. Kim smiled at her. Olivia hugged Kelly, then turned around and hugged Tori. Laughing, Tori hugged her back. Kim gathered the paper and placed it in the box.

"C'mon, Olive Oil, we need to go home and get ready for the party." she told her daughter. Olivia smiled.

"Bye Auntie Kelly I'll see you later. Thank you for the surf board." She hugged Kelly and then proceeded to hug Tori, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter. Just as Kim and Olivia were walking out the door, Shane walked in. He eyed the board Olivia had insisted on carrying to the car.

"Uncle Shane! Look what Auntie Kelly gave me for my birthday!" she showed off her new board. Shane smiled and obediently oohed and aahed. Kim went to the car and got everything in. She walked back over to the duo.

"Honey, we need to go and get ready for the party. Let's put your new board in the car." She instructed. Olivia nodded. She gave her mother the board and hugged Shane.

"You'll be at my party, won't you?" she asked. Shane opened his mouth but Dustin, who had been watching the trio, broke in.

"Don't worry little Dudette, he'll be there." He promised. Olivia giggled and hugged him again.

"Olivia! Come on!" Kim called. Olivia ran over to her mother. The two got in the car. From there spot in front of Storm Chargers, they saw Olivia chattering with Kim as they drove away. Shane frowned at him.

"Why did you tell her that? We weren't invited." He scolded him. Dustin held up his hands.

"Yeah we were. You're coming with Shane. We promised Olivia all six of us would be there." He told him firmly. Tori backed him up.

"He's right. Besides, Olivia adores you. She kept exclaiming over your skateboarding tricks." She told him with a smile. He gave them a small smile and nodded. He wasn't happy but the deed was done. At least he'd have another chance to ask Kim some questions.

_Ninja Ops_

"And why on earth did you say I would come?" Cam asked, studying the screen. If he were to look behind him, he would have seen Hunter and Blake exchanged looks.

"Look Cam, we need someone to cook the steaks. We also thought that since it's for Olivia, you wouldn't mind." Blake told him truthfully. He looked up.

"Steaks? Olivia? How on earth did that happen?" he asked. Steaks weren't something e expected a five year old girl would want. Hunter grinned.

"Kim asked Olivia what she wanted and she said she wanted Uncle Jason's steaks. Kim knew the seasoning he used and thought he would be coming. She says she'll season them if you'll cook them." Hunter explained. Cam raised an eyebrow. Finally, Sensei broke in.

"Cam, I think it would be good for you to get out of Ops. Go." he commanded, leaving no room for argument. Cam sighed but nodded. He stood up.

"Do either of you have presents?" he asked. Hunter and Blake shook their heads. He sighed again.

"Alright, let's go. Bye dad." Cam told them.

"By Sensei." Blake and Hunter chorused as they followed Cam out the door. Sensei smiled and moved towards the training room.

_Toys R Us_

"Excuse me, ma'am? We're looking for three birthday presents for a five year old girl." Cam asked one of the employees. She smiled.

"Alright, well, what's she into?" she asked. Cam looked to Hunter and Blake.

"Barbies, surfing, gymnastics, motocross, and skateboarding." Hunter rattled off. Cam gave Hunter a look but didn't say anything since Blake was nodding. The woman smiled.

"How about gymnastics Barbie?" she asked, plucking the doll off the shelf. Cam nodded, taking it and looked over at the Bradley brothers who shrugged.

"How about one of those pink ranger dolls with the zords? Olivia loves the pink rangers. I saw her room once when I went over to drop off some stuff. It has three different posters of pink rangers and a bedspread with a picture of a pink ranger in the center. Her sheets and pillow have little zords too." Hunter told Blake. Cam raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know they had bedspreads with pictures of the rangers on them." he mentioned. Hunter shrugged.

"Olivia said her Grandma Oliver made it for her." he told them. Blake and Hunter, both nodding, went over a couple aisles while Cam said thank you to the woman and walked over to pay for the Barbie doll. The brothers finally found what they were looking for. Ignoring the action figures of him and the team, Blake went over to the pink rangers. He looked up to Hunter for help. Hunter scanned the dolls before he found the right one.

It was a mega pack. In it were every pink ranger with there respective Zords and weapons. According to the box, a poster, a page of stickers, and little collectors informational cards were also included. Each card had the full title of the pink ranger, their respective teammates, their weapons and Zords, and some had the biographical info of the civilian. There were only four like that, the Pink Space Ranger, the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, and the two Pink Galaxy Rangers.

Hunter checked the price. $39.95. The brothers grinned at each other and walked over to the cashier Cam was waiting by. He had already purchased the gymnastics Barbie, plus some pink wrapping paper. Blake, seeing pink ranger wrapping paper and a complicated bow shaped like the original pink rangers helmet, grabbed them. Cam shook his head as the cashier smiled.

"Can I ask who the lucky little girl is?" she asked as Blake and Hunter grabbed the two bags.

"Our niece." Hunter replied. She nodded knowingly.

"Well, she has some very sweet uncles." She told them as they walked out. They went to Cam's car and, knowing they didn't have a lot of time, started wrapping the two presents then and there. They got some interesting looks but most peoples seemed to understand. Once the presents were wrapped, they took off to the beach.

_Above Earth: Lothor's Ship_

"Well? Make your report!" Lothor ordered the two girls. Marah and Kapri bit there lips and then grinned.

"Well, Uncle, the girl, according to what we've seen, is the Thunder rangers and the yellow ranger's boss' cousin. The little girl is her daughter. The rangers seem to adore the girl. The little girl's birthday party is today." Kapri told him. Marah stepped into front of her sister.

"Well, I was watching her and I heard her talking to Kelly. That's her cousin. She used to be a ranger." She reported triumphantly. Lothor, who had been watching a fly, snapped his head towards her. Noticing she had the attention of everyone in the room, she faltered a bit.

"She, she use to be the pink ranger. In the beginning. She gave up, uh, her power to fulfill her dream of gymnastics. She caught the attention of Lord Zedd, when he was still evil and single. He tried to marry her. Do you think she's pretty?" She pushed an oversized picture of Kimberly up into his face. Lothor grimaced but took the picture. Kapri was glowering. She hadn't gotten anything nearly that juicy. Lothor studied the picture before slowly grinning. Marah and Kapri gave small shudders.

"Zurgane! Go down to earth and bring me this woman. And if possible, the little brat as well. It'd be nice to have a real woman onboard." He started laughing as Zurgane took off.

_The Beach_

"Hey!" Kimberly looked up as Hunter, Blake, and Cam walked down the beach. She, seeing the pink ranger wrapping, nearly groaned. This was just what she needed, Olivia getting more pink ranger stuff.

Shaking her head, she walked back to the folding table and chairs Shane and Dustin had set up. There was a cake, a dozen steaks seasoned and waiting to be cooked, and chips, corn on the cobs, and Olivia's favorite macaroni salad. Another table held a bunch of mismatched boxes and that was where Kim instructed them to put the gifts there. Near the shore, Cam saw Shane and Dustin in waist length water and two surfboards with Olivia and Tori on them. He turned back to Kim as Hunter and Blake were banished to help Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

"Okay, you just want me to cook the steaks?" he asked as he checked the steaks.

Kim nodded. "Yup! I called Jason and he said after they're seasoned you just cook them like normal. 'Course, he completely forgot that I can, and have, burned soup." Cam chuckled.

"No problem. Let me just set up the barbeque and we'll have some steaks in a few." He told her as he began piling on the charcoal. Kim smiled.

"Thank you, Cam." She told him and kissed his cheek. She headed over to the chips and began arranging them.

Cam continued to set up the barbecue, not giving any outwards reaction to the kiss and his racing thoughts.

_That was…okay, not going to go there Cam._

"Can you hand me the steaks?" He asked, catching her eye. He accepted the steaks and ignored the electric shock when there fingers touched. Turning back, he began to arrange the steaks. Kim, realizing she couldn't arrange the chips, corn, and salad anymore than they already were, eyed the group laughing in the water. She looked over at the green clad genius figure. He was concentrating on the steaks.

"Cam? Do you think you can handle the steaks? I want to go and help them teach Olivia. And maybe get a few pointers myself." She joked lightly. She saw him nod his head.

"Sure. Have fun." She bit back a sigh and went over to her backpack. Kelly was right, he really was a loner. Slipping off her sandals, she shimmied out of her shorts and threw off her tank top. She took off her watch, necklace, and bracelet before heading towards the water.

Cam watched her out of the corner of his eye, eyeing her lithe body. For a mother, she was very skinny. Remembering her position as a gymnastics coach, he realized she had to keep up her body. She was wearing pink female swimming shorts and a string bikini top. Her stomach was fairly flat, her legs, though a little pale, were muscular and smooth. He sighed. He really needed a girlfriend.

"Right Hunter?" Blake asked. Turning to his brother and trying not to get pulled under, he saw his brother watching Cam and Kim with a thoughtful expression.

"Do you think he likes her?" Hunter asked Blake. Blake frowned. Studying the two, he saw Cam working at the barbeque and Kim taking off her shorts and tank top. They seemed to be ignoring each other.

"I don't know bro. They, uh, don't really know each other." he told him. Hunter frowned, his thoughts racing with ideas.

"Yeah, but she kissed him." Hunter murmured thoughtfully. Dustin started laughing. Hunter gave him a look.

"Sorry, dude, but Kim kisses all her guy friends. Yesterday she kissed me on the cheek when she was leaving the store. A couple days ago she kissed you when she left the store and before that she kissed Blake. The only one she doesn't kiss on the cheek is Shane because he tends to be a bit standoffish." He pointed out. Hunter frowned even deeper.

"So she see's Cam as a friend." He sighed. Blake patted his back and Dustin shook his head.

"Dude, don't tell me you're going to try and play matchmaker are you? Cause, no offence, but I know Cam and I can guarantee he would not appreciate you messing around in his life." he warned them. Blake and Hunter stared at him. He actually sounded logical. Dustin gave them a funny look.

"What?"

"Hey! Leave me alone!" The three startled rangers looked up and saw a dozen Kelzacks attacking Kim. They glanced at each other before heading towards them. Out of the corner of his eye, Blake saw Tori grab Olivia and swim down the coast and away from the fight and Shane struggling to get to shore.

At Kim's yelp, Cam turned around, the steaks forgotten. He rushed over and kicked his way to her side. She was crouched in a fighting position with her back to his. Cam saw the other four male rangers rushing but no sign of Tori or Olivia. As the group fought, Cam found he could easily tell what Kim was going to do before she did it and was therefore able to set up the Kelzacks. He grabbed a Kelzack just as Kim did and they smacked there heads together. The Kelzacks slumped unconscious just as a yelp was heard from behind a couple rocks.

"Help Tori, we'll take care of these clowns." Shane instructed Cam and Kim. The two rushed over the rocks and found two dozen Kelzacks attacking Tori. Zurgane was struggling with Olivia who was using every move she remembered from Jason and Tommy's teaching. Judging by his grunts, Zurgane wasn't fairing well. Out of the corner of her eyes, Kim saw the figures of Wes and Jen hurrying down the hill. Seeing Cam and Kim, Zurgane laughed.

"I have what I came for." With that, he disappeared, taking Olivia with him and leaving the Kelzacks. Cam, angry at the kidnapping of a young child, jumped into the fray. Kim, however, slumped to the ground in disbelief. Shane, Hunter, Dustin, and Blake rushed into the fight. Wes and Jen ran faster.

Suddenly, everyone stopped as a bright light enveloped the small petite figure. Shane, shielding his eyes, saw a small bird rushing through the Kelzacks, disintegrating them. Squinting, he saw Kim surrounded by purple and pink light. When the light faded, he shook his head in disbelief. Kim was wearing a purple outfit similar to the uniforms he'd seen the legendary Ninjette masters wear while they were studying Ninja History. The gold emblem on her chest was the bird that had rushed at the Kelzacks. The beach was silent, but for the labored breathing of the rangers, the sobs from Kim, and the thump thump of Wes and Jen rushing to Kim's side. The Kelzacks were ashes in the wind.

"Kimberly!" Jen, who had grown rather close to the older woman, hit her knees in front of her. Wes, who felt like an older brother to the petite gymnast, knelt down as Jen wrapped her arms around Kim.

"Kim...?" he asked in disbelief. Kim, sobbing, moved herself out of Jen's embrace.

The light returned and to anyone watching, it was like glass shattering as Kim returned to her bikini. She slumped down, unconscious. Before anyone could blink, Wes was cradling her prone form in his arms. Dustin and Blake exchanged glances as Shane and Hunter walked over. Wes looked up.

"We'll take care of this." Wes told him firmly. Shane frowned. Jen looked them over, gave a small smile, and placed a hand on Wes' arm.

"Wes, look at their left wrists." She nodded to the group. Glancing at the morphers, his eyes snapped with anger.

"Why the hell didn't you guys morph?" He demanded angrily. Shane eyes hardened.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said. Wes snorted.

"Your clothes and morphers are a dead give away." He pointed out. Jen, rolling her eyes, stood up. Moving away from the group and making sure no one else was around, quickly morphed and then powered down.

"Wes and I are Time Force Rangers. Kim's our next door neighbor. Whatever happened with her, we're going to help." Jen was using her leader voice and Shane reluctantly nodded. Cam stepped forward.

"Give her to me. I'll take her back to Ninja Ops while you guys take them. Dustin and Tori can clean up so our stuff doesn't disappear. Again." He instructed them. Shane nodded in agreement. Wes and Jen looked at each other. Jen smiled softly and Wes nodded. He stood up and handed the petite woman to the man in green. Cam nodded to the group. Holding her close, he streaked away. Wes and Jen hid their shock well as Dustin and Tori quickly went to pack up. Hunter grabbed Wes while Blake grabbed Jen. The two brothers streaked towards the portal, Shane following close behind.

_Response to the Reviews_

Wow! The response to this fic is amazing. I'm just so overwhelmed. Anywho, thanks go out to **CamFan4Ever**, **rembrandt**, **Alana** **Xavier1**, **Silver** **Rider**, **always** **krissy**, **Silver-Psycho**, **krys**, **Kendra**, and **not** **gonna** **say**, thanks so much for your reviews! Now some had questions or made comments that struck my eye,my answers/responses are below.

**Talia's Rolan**: Thanks for the heads up. I'll fix that eventually.

**Fantasy of Wonder**: I like Jason/Kim as well but like I've said before, no Kim romance in this fic, possibly the sequel. I can and will tell you this, any Jason/Kim in this fic is going to be purely platonic. Sorry. :(

**Manders1953**: I will update LWP eventually, right now I'm focusing on _La Familia_ and _Family Secrets_, which I really have to update. And yes, Adam will arrive, next chappy in fact!

Hope everyone has had a happy holidays and a good start to the new year! My resolution was to update all my series by the end of May. We'll see how that goes.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author**: BashfulC

**Story**: La Familia

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone except Olivia, Ethel, Stefani, Michaels, Robert Walters, and Steve and Karan DeSantos, and Lone Wolf Technology. The name Nahanee is technically Shoshoni but I used it here as Navajo.

**Time Frame:** In between _Good Will Hunter_ and _All About Beevil_.

**Pairings:** Blake/Tori, Zack/Kat, Aisha/Rocky, Wes/Jen (for now) Indicates the couples are married.

**Summary:** What if Kelly, owner of Storm Chargers, was Kim's cousin who was kidnapped by Rita all those years ago?

**Notes: **Hey everyone. These chapter sorta jumps' from place to place so be forewarned. Also, thanks to Weesta who beta'd this chappy! Hope you like!

_Chapter Five_

"My son, what is going on? Who are these people?" Sensei asked as the four boys arrived inside Ninja Ops with their three guests. Kimberly was still out like a light. Blake, instinctively knowing what Cam wanted, pushed a button on the wall and a bed slid out. Cam set Kim on it and started working on her as Blake turned to Sensei. Wes and Jen stood by the bed, listening.

"We were at the beach when Zurgane and three dozen Kelzacks attacked. Tori went to get Olivia, Kim's daughter out of there while the five of us and Kim fought the Kelzacks. Thing is, we didn't know Zurgane had more Kelzacks and they were after Olivia. When Zurgane disappeared with Olivia, he left the remaining Kelzacks. Kim suddenly screamed, was covered in purple and pink light, and then this weird purple bird thing disintegrated all the Kelzacks. Afterwards, Kim was in this weird uniform of some sort and a few minutes later it disappeared and she was out cold. Wes and Jen saw what happened and came to help. They're Kim's neighbors and apparently rangers. We brought them back here." He explained. Cam looked up.

"She was wearing a Ninjette master's uniform, Dad. I thought they were only legend." It was said like a statement but everyone could feel the question. Wes and Jen exchanged looks but remained silent. Before Sensei could answer, Dustin and Tori walked in.

"How is she?" Tori asked worriedly. The older girl had become something of an older sister to the blue ranger. Cam smiled grimily.

"According to this, she's just sleeping. I'm guessing that whatever brought out that bird, drained her." he told the group.

"It was a crane, young Samurai." A lilting voice called from the doorway. They all snapped to attention as an older woman in a green bikini and holding a staff walked calmly into the room. Cam, Hunter, and Dustin unconsciously formed a protective barrier around the bed while Wes and Jen got out there morphers. Sensei bounced off Shane's head and landed on a shelf. Shane rubbed his head but kept his eyes on the woman.

After seeing Kim's little display, he trusted her. He didn't know why, it was quite obvious she could kick his ass every way till Tuesday. He suspected it was because of her reaction to Olivia's kidnapping. Likewise, he trusted Wes and Jen. Therefore, he wasn't about to let this woman get anywhere near Kim until he knew who she was.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously. She looked him over and smiled.

"My name is Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos. Hmm….It seems no matter where the fledgling goes…."she got a thoughtful look as she studied Kimberly through the rangers. "I suppose I can't call her a fledgling anymore, now can I?" she murmured to herself. She smiled at Shane.

"I can see from your aura you've been gifted by a Karminion. Judging from my last visit and the fact I can feel the fishhead's presence, I'd say Skyla." She smiled at his shocked expression.

"Phaedos is considered, oh what did Billy call it? Oh yes, Switzerland. No one can be harmed by any other alien life form while he, or she, is on the surface. Skyla had been with me for a few years before she decided she needed to return to Earth." She explained. Shane let his guard drop a bit. If she'd protected Skyla…

"So what does this have to do with Kim?" Dustin asked. He still hadn't let down his guard; neither had Hunter or Cam. Wes and Jen, however, were relaxed. Wes remembered Dulcea from the little history lessen Tommy had given during the mission to the moon. Naturally, he had told Jen everything so she knew who Dulcea was as well.

"Young Terra, Kimberly was one of my students. I introduced her to the Crane, her spirit animal, and helped her gain the power of Ninjette through the use of her power coin. However, the mark of a Ninjette master, such as myself, is to be able to connect with the power without a coin. Only those with the most pure heart can harness it." She explained. Sensei was nodding while Wes smacked his head.

"Of course! She's Tommy's Kim! Why didn't I see it sooner?" he asked no one in particular. Jen smiled. The rest ignored them.

"Master Dulcea, how was it you knew of Kimberly's plight?" Sensei asked. She looked down at him in faint surprise. She smiled.

"A Ninjette master learns to commune with all the spirits, not just ones own. I could feel Kimberly summoning the Crane for help and the Crane's response. Kimberly has been ignoring the Crane's presence for so long that the suddenness made it obvious something was wrong and I would be needed." she explained, confusing the hell out of the Wind and Thunder rangers. Sensei, Cam, Wes, and Jen however, were all nodding.

"I didn't know Aerial was still around." Kim's voice spoke from the bed. The group all turned to Kimberly who was sitting up. Cam and Hunter made to push her back down but she ignored them. Dulcea walked to her side.

"Yes, she has been patiently waiting for you to sense and receive her for some time now, ever since that whole fiasco with time." Dulcea explained calmly, silently sending the feelings of comfort and peace to the young woman.

"But I gave the powers to Kat - Kat was her guardian, not me." Kim protested, confused. Dulcea shook her head in disappointment.

"I truly wish I could have taught you six more about the power of Ninjette, but seeing as Ooze was as unlikely to wait as Zordon and Zedd were to kiss and make up…Kimberly, the Crane was never Katherine's spirit animal. The spirit animal is unique to Ninjette. The only reason Katherine was able to become the pink ranger in the first place was because you had passed on the coin. Didn't you ever wonder why Katherine was never able to fly the Crane Zord? It was not hers to fly. I had requested that the six of you return to Phaedos to learn more about your powers, but Zordon deemed it both unnecessary and dangerous. Were you to leave Earth unguarded…Now, why is it you have finally searched for Aerial?" Dulcea finally asked.

"Because of Olivia. I don't know what happened. One minute I was heading to the water to help teach Olivia to surf, the next thing I know I'm getting pummeled by a bunch of black and red putties. I was trying to find Olivia and keep the things off me when I heard a shriek. Shane told me and Cam to go help so we hurried to where the shriek originated. I found Tori fighting a dozen putties and this weird monster in armor was holding Olivia. He disappeared with her and I lost it." she told her. Her mind went back to that moment on the beach. She'd never felt more scared before, not even when Craig broke into her and Olivia's apartment in Miami. She flashed to the look of terror on Olivia's face as she tried to get away and started trembling.

The group watched as Kimberly slowly started glowing purple with pink splashes woven in. Dulcea studied her for a bit, trying to determine the best way to calm the young woman down. Surprisingly, or maybe unsurprisingly, Dulcea realized, Shane and Dustin each placed a hand on her shoulders and the light show dissipated. Kim slumped against the yellow ranger, exhausted.

"Kimberly, you must stop doing that." Dulcea gently chided. Kim blinked a few times, internally wondering why she was seeing three Dustins.

"What just happened?" Tori asked anxiously. Dulcea sighed.

"The Crane. Kimberly is worried for this Olivia and the Crane is offering her the strength to get her back. By the way, who is Olivia?" She asked the young woman in blue quietly. Tori bit her lip.

"Kim's five year old daughter." She murmured. Dulcea nodded, finally grasping why Kim was so astonishingly worried.

"Ah, I see. No wonder the Crane is responding so easily. Cranes have very close familial ties. Seeing the woman she serves in worry for her daughter would cause the Crane to, shall we say, explode in indignation." She explained, thinking over what had just happened.

"But why did the fireworks stop when Shane and Dustin touched her?" Blake asked, curiously. Dulcea smiled.

"Shane has ties with Kimberly in that they are both a child of Air. As for Dustin, he is a child of Terra, which is closely related to the power of Ninjette." She explained, inwardly coming to a decision.

"Kimberly, I have a plan on how to get Olivia back. However, you'll need reinforcements," she advised. Kim nodded and then jumped slightly at the sight of Wes and Jen.

"Wes, Jen. What are doing here?" she asked. Wes smoothed her hair.

"Well, little sister, Jen and I were jogging on the beach when we saw the attack. We hurried to help but that metal head got Olivia before we could get to you. Now, how about answering my question: Are you Tommy and Jason's Kim?" He asked lightly.

"I wondered how long it was going to take you to put two and two together." She responded quietly. Wes shook his head.

"So you knew who we were all along and didn't see fit to tell us?" he asked. She shrugged sadly.

"I don't know to be honest. I've been trying to separate myself from that part of my life." She admitted. Wes and Jen nodded understandingly. Hunter finally spoke.

"We want to help." Dulcea and the group turned to him. Blake hid a grin as Hunter tried not to fidget under the Master Warriors gaze.

"Yes, I suspect you do. However, if my plan is to work, we'll need more than just you eight." She advised them as she turned to Kimberly who saw something in the bikini clad woman's eyes and nodded.

"Cam? Can you help me get a hold of someone?" Kim asked the green clad ranger.

"It depends." He told her frowning. Kim smiled.

"Cam? Help me to the computer." she ordered him. He opened his mouth to argue and then snapped it shut when she gave him a look. He helped her over to the computer and she immediately began typing. Cam stood over her shoulder, watching what she was doing as Dulcea spoke with Sensei in low tones. Wes and Jen talked for a few seconds before Wes took out his cell phone and called someone. Hunter, Blake, Dustin, Shane, and Tori hung back, sitting on the table and floor.

"Here goes." She murmured and pressed the red button in the middle of the keyboard. Billy had created a computer system that allowed all the rangers to speak to each other visually. The technology was based on the old Command Centers' Viewing Globe. Kim hoped that even without her specialized LWT Laptop, she'd still be able to access the program. A few minutes later an image shimmered onto the screen. Kim choked as a wolf head appeared.

"Identification?" he asked politely. _Only Billy_, Kim thought wistfully

"Kimberly Hart." She responded after a full minute. The wolf nodded. Behind her, Kim sensed the others surprise and shock.

"Code word?" The wolf asked. Kim bit her lip.

"May the power protect all who are pure of heart." She intoned. Standing next to Dulcea, Wes and Jen smiled.

"One moment." The screen went blank before Billy's head appeared. His face broke into a wide grin.

"Kimberly!" he exclaimed. Kim smiled, tears springing to her eyes. This was the first time since Trini's funeral that she'd seen her old friend.

"Hey Lone Wolf." She greeted him hoarsely. He frowned. Her lip trembled.

"Billy, she's gone." She told him. He frowned confused as she finally broke down. Cam stood and picked her up from the chair. Hunter gingerly took Kim's place.

"Hi. Uh…Billy? I'm Hunter, Crimson Thunder ranger. We have a bit of a problem. Olivia was kidnapped by Lothor, our…uh…current enemy. Kim obviously isn't handling it well. Dulcea says we need reinforcements so Kim called you." he explained. Billy went from interested, to angry, and then back to interested.

"Dulcea's there?" he asked. Hunter nodded. Billy frowned.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." he told him right before the screen went blank. Hunter frowned and turned around. Kim and Jen were no where to be seen. Tori was on her cell phone, as was Shane. Dustin and Blake were attempting to take their mind off the current problems and were sitting on the floor and thumb wrestling. Wes was ending his phone conversation. Sensei, Dulcea, and Cam were talking in the corner.

"Billy says he'll be here in a few minutes." he announced. Shane shut his phone.

"Tommy says the same thing." he told Dulcea. Wes grinned.

"Our third teammate Eric said to expect him and some friends in a few." Dulcea smiled at Hunter's confused expression.

"I asked Shane and Tori to get a hold of some old friends." she explained. Sensei cleared his throat.

"Tori, Shane, Dustin, go to the portal entrance and await our guest's appearance. Dulcea says they will be teleporting here but it is impossible for them to get through Ninja Ops shields until they're recognized as allies." he instructed. The Winds nodded and walked out.

_Downtown Angel Grove_

"Hey Ethel, I'm heading out for a few hours. Cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day. If they ask, tell them a family emergency came up." Billy told his secretary, an older Navaho woman with dark gray hair streaked with grey. Billy had found her through Tommy and David. She'd taught elementary school for over forty years before retiring. However, when her husband died two years before, she'd had no source of income except her retirement pension. Coincidentally, Billy had just fired his secretary because she would ditch whenever possible and then complain when her check was lousy.

"Is everyone alright, Mr. Cranston?" She asked politely, while pulling the appointment book out. Billy sighed.

"It's Kim. Something's going on with Olivia and she needs my help." he told her. The older woman nodded but held up a hand. She rummaged in her bag and then pulled out a small box.

"Can you give this to Nahanee when you see her and tell her happy birthday?" she asked hopefully. Billy smiled gently, taking the small box. Nahanee was a Native American name that Ethel had been calling Olivia since their very first meeting.

"Will do. One you've called everyone, you can head home." he told her. She nodded gratefully. He grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and walked out the door, absently slipping the box in his pocket. Ignoring the calls from the employees, he hurried to Adam's office, normally a five minute walk that today took two minutes. He nodded to Stefani, a college student majoring in software design. Billy was going to transfer her to the software department once she graduated next year, but until then, she was Adam's secretary.

Without bothering to knock, Billy walked into his old friend's office. Adam was sitting behind the desk, talking into the phone.

"Yes, I understand. However, until we can get the processor online, you're gonna have trouble with the database." Adam looked up and rolled his eyes. Billy just sat down in the chair in front of Adam's desk.

"I understand Michaels. For now, all requests for office supplies will have to be hand written through the-well yes I understand that's a stupid problem but until it's fixed…Michaels? Handwritten. Good bye." He hung up the phone, grumbling. Billy suppressed a smile.

"Kim called." He got straight to the point.

"What did she have to say?" he asked, smiling.

"She said 'Hey Lone Wolf,' and then 'Billy she's gone' before breaking down in tears." He replied dryly. Adam snapped to attention.

"Craig's still in prison, right?" he asked worriedly, remembering all the trouble that guy had caused. Billy sighed.

"It was not Craig related. She's with the currents. Crimson got on and told me their current villain had kidnapped Olivia." He told him. Adam bit the side of his lip.

"I knew having them move to Blue Bay wasn't a good idea." He murmured. Billy shrugged.

"That's not all, Dulcea's there." He informed him. That took Adam by surprise.

"Dulcea? Why's she there?" he asked confusedly. Billy shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm gonna teleport to the location the transmission originated. You wanna come?" he asked. Adam didn't hesitate.

"Of course. Let me tell Stef I'm leaving and to cancel all my appointments." Adam grabbed his jacket and turned off his laptop. Grabbing his keys, he walked out of the office, knowing the sensors would detect no human life and turn off everything but the clock. The two young men walked out and found Stefani talking into the phone. Seeing the two, she asked the caller to hold.

"I'm sorry, Adam but Robert Walters in the Educational Software department is demanding to speak to you." she apologized. Adam frowned.

"Tell Walters that I've left for a family emergency and I don't know when I'll be back in the office. He can call my cell and leave a message but it may be a while before I get back to him." he told her. She nodded.

"Should I reschedule all your appointments for today?" she asked. Adam nodded.

"And tomorrows." She nodded and went back to the phone as Billy and Adam hurried to the elevator and then out the building. The jogged to a small alleyway and simultaneously pressed the blue and black buttons on their respective silver watches knowing that no matter what shields were surrounding the current Rangers HQ, their watches would be able to get them through.

_Outskirts of Reefside_

Tommy Oliver hung up his phone. He'd been having a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach all day and now he knew why.

_So, Lothor thinks he can kidnap Olivia does he? Well, he obviously doesn't realize Rangers protect their own. _He thought to himself as he hurried back to the living room where the others were talking. He scanned the room quickly to make sure they were all there and he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

Jason Scott was holding a can of Pepsi and talking with Rocky DeSantos who seemed to have found a bottle of Jolt. Katherine "Kat" Hillard-soon to be Taylor-was sitting on the couch and talking with Aisha Campbell-DeSantos about her son Steve and her daughter Karan who were with their Grandma DeSantos for the weekend. The only person missing was Zack Taylor, Kat's fiancée.

"Guys, the Lab will have to wait. Olivia's been kidnapped by Lothor." Tommy told them. All conversation ceased. Jason leapt to his feet.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. Tommy rubbed his forehead.

"I just got a call from Shane, the current Red ranger. It seems Lothor's following the path of his predecessors and kidnapped a new friend of the rangers, namely Olivia." Jason scowled.

"I knew her moving there was a bad idea." He muttered, unconsciously echoing Adam earlier statement. Tommy set his features.

"Bad idea or not, Kim needs our help." he told them. They all nodded and Kat stood up.

"Let me write two notes for Zack. I'll put one of the front door, telling him to check the note on the fridge which will explain where we've gone." She explained as she walked into the kitchen. The Aisha whipped out her cell phone to call her mother-in-law while Jason called his parents to let him know he wouldn't be home for dinner as planned, and Tommy quickly called Hayley and filled her in. Within a few minutes the five former rangers were back in the living room and pressing the respective buttons on their watches knowing they wouldn't be able to get through any shields since Billy hadn't gotten around to recalculating their watches.

They rematerialized in front of a small pond with a breathtaking waterfall. Coming towards them on the water were three people, each in a black uniform of sort with colored lining. Tommy instantly recognized Shane from the way he carried himself and the red lining on his uniform. The newest red ranger appeared to be of Indian ancestry, with dark brown skin and black hair and eyes. The young woman on his right had blonde hair, blue eyes and, surprisingly, was sporting blue lining on her uniform. The young man on Shane's other side had shaggy light brown hair and brown eyes. His uniform was lined in yellow. The three stopped in front of the rangers. Tommy stepped forward.

"Shane Clarke?" he asked the young man in the middle. The boy nodded.

"Tommy Oliver?" He asked. Tommy nodded and motioned to his friends.

"Jason Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Aisha DeSantos, and Kat Hillard, all former teammates of mine." He introduced them. Shane nodded while the guy in yellow opened his mouth and was promptly hit on the back of his head by his blue cald teammate. Tommy heard Rocky and Jason chuckle and his own lips twitched as he heard her whispered reprimand.

"Not now, Dustin." Shane smirked.

"This is Tori Hanson, the Blue Ranger, and Dustin Brooks, the Yellow Ranger. I'm the Red Ranger. Our other three teammates are inside the base." He introduced them. Tommy nodded.

"Let's go." Shane turned back the way he came and the five former rangers warily followed him onto the water and through the portal.

_Ninja Ops_

Five minutes after the call of arms so to speak, Dulcea stood up and two streaks, one blue the other black, landed in the center of the room. They rematerialized into two young men about Cam and Kim's age. The blond was wearing blue jeans, a blue tank top, and a black jacket. His hair was messily combed and his blue eyes were curious but angry. The Asian man was wearing black jeans, a green t-shirt with a black jacket, and had a green and black bandanna wrapped around his head. His brown eyes were serious but cross. Dulcea smiled. They smiled back.

"Hey Dulcea. How are you? Where's Kim?" The one in blue asked. Dulcea laughed softly.

"I'm fine. Jennifer has Kimberly right now. The others should be arriving soon enough." She told him. The Asian frowned.

"Who-" He was caught off as a group walked into the room. Tori, Shane, and Dustin were leading five people all in varying colors. The first was a tall man with an olive complexion. His hair was spiked and he had a trimmed goatee. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white shirt with a black leather jacket. The second was a young Hispanic man with dark brown hair curling at the base of his neck. He was wearing black jeans, a red tank top, and black and white flannel thrown over it. The third was a young woman with coal-black hair and a dark complexion. She had on white jeans, a yellow blouse, and a white jean jacket. The fourth was a man of medium height with shaggy brown hair and serious brown eyes. He was wearing black jeans, a snug black muscle shirt, and a black bomber jacket. The fifth was a tall blonde. She was wearing a knee-length pink and green skirt with a matching floral print top. Her hair was free and curling around her face. All of them were wearing expressions of anger, worry, and determination.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" the blue clad man asked. The short haired man in black and white smiled warmly, not yet noticing the Red Time Force Ranger.

"I got a call from some guy who said Kim needed my help getting Olivia back. I used the communicator teleportor you gave me to get here." he explained worriedly. The dark skinned woman suddenly squealed.

"Dulcea!" she launched herself at the tall green clad woman. Blake jumped out of the way as Dulcea laughingly caught her. The Hispanic and the man who had asked about Kim eyes lit up and they looked intensively relieved. Shane and Tori smiled at each other.

"Must be their 'Sensei' figure." Tori whispered. Shane nodded.

"My young charges, you needn't worry. Olivia will be returned safe and sound, of that, I promise. The ether is with her, as are the elements." She smiled at the six rangers. Her gaze lingered on Dustin, Tori, and Shane before turning back to the first red ranger who was currently wearing black who suddenly did a double take.

"Wes!" He exclaimed. The guy in white (who was affectionately called the Christmas Ranger) snapped his head towards the blonde. The two men gave Wes a bear hug, smiling. The three men turned to Dulcea as she addressed the woman in pink and green.

"Hello Katherine. It is a pleasure to finally meet the young woman who protected the Crane for so short a time." She told the blond appreciatively. Katherine blushed. Dulcea turned to Jason as Wes and Tommy moved back.

"And you, Jason. It was a brave thing you did, protecting the gold." She told him with respect. He smiled sheepishly. She turned to the group at large.

"Rangers, we have much to do and not a lot of time to do it." She addressed the two who had materialized. They nodded.

"Dulcea? How can we help? We don't have any more power and I gave the Zeonizers to Andros for safekeeping." the man in white asked. She motioned to Tommy, Rocky, and Aisha.

"The spirits have designated that you three will return to your ninjette status. Ninjor has sent these." She held out her hand and a box similar to the Wind Morpher's case appeared. She opened it to reveal five blank gold coins, glowing in different colors.

"These five coins have been charged up by myself and Ninjor. They will enable the three of you, as well as Jason and Katherine, to become Ninjette Rangers once again. They have a limited amount a power so you must use them wisely." She instructed. The five adults looked at each other in silence while Billy and Adam mentally wondered what they were going to do.

_Ninja Ops Kitchen_

"I can't believe I broke down like that. I mean, its Billy for goodness sake." Kimberly murmured as Jen handed her a paper towel. She was sitting on the counter, trying to calm down. She gave a crooked smile.

"I would've done the same thing if I was in your place." She told her gently. Kim sniffled.

"The last time I saw him was at my best friend's funeral. She passed away in a car wreck. Me and Billy met in Kindergarten. Jason, I've known since infancy. The three of us met Zack in fourth grade. And Trini in sixth grade. She was my best girl friend. Billy loved her. Never said it aloud, but he did and we all knew it. Except Trini herself." She laughed softly.

Jen nodded. The ache of missing Lucas, Trip, Katie, and to some degree Alex, was at times unbearable. She knew she was destined to live her life out in this time, but it was hard. She hoped her friends were happy.

"Well, he should be here soon. You'll see him then." She comforted the older ranger. She smiled through her tears.

"Are you ready to get the princess back?" she asked lightly. She gave her a thankful look.

"Most definitely." She replied seriously. Jen laughed and helped her off the table. Just as they were about to leave the room, they heard a squeal of "Dulcea!" Kim froze.

"It can't be." She whispered. Jen looked at her.

"What?" she asked softly. Kim held up a hand and the two pink rangers walked out. They got into the Ninja Ops main room just as Dulcea presented the five with the coins.

"Oh my God, guys!" she cried. Jen moved to Wes' side. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Cam at the computer console, watching Kim. The group all turned to her.

"Kimmie!" The seven rangers pounced on her. One by one they hugged, whispering comforting words. When she got to the man in black and green, he simply walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in the man's chest; he bent his head down and whispered reassurances in her ear. She sniffled and nodded as he talked. Finally, she got herself back under control and unwrapped her arms from his middle. She wiped away the tears and smiled up at him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He smiled warmly down at her.

Cam glanced at the others. Blake was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and Tori settled in his lap. He smiled. Shane was sitting next to them, watching Kim with a smile. Dustin was sitting on Shane's other side, grinning. Finally, he located Hunter on Blake and Tori's other side. The two locked gazes. Hunter gave him a knowing grin. Cam averted his gaze back to Kim and the last man, the one in white and black.

The man finally opened his arms silently and Kim nearly dived into them. She started crying into his chest and he leaned his cheek on her head. She cried openly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He leaned down and started whispering in her ear. Being the closest to the two, Cam was able to hear what was said.

"We're going to get Olivia back, Beautiful, I promise. No one messes with my Goddaughter and gets away with it." He whispered into her ear. The group all smiled happily as the two hugged.

Dulcea cleared her throat. Kim disentangled herself from the guy and turned to her, wiping her eyes.

"As I said before, we have much to do and not a lot of time to do it. Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Katherine, Jason, gather around me." she instructed. They nodded. Kim moved over so that she was between Billy and Adam. Cam moved directly behind her as Wes and Jen remained in the corner and Hunter, Shane, Dustin, Blake, and Tori remained on the floor. Sensei sat on a shelf. Dulcea held the box. Tommy was directly across from her with Katherine on his right and Aisha on his left. Jason stood on Katherine's right and Rocky stood on Aisha's left.

"Now, raise your hands over the case, close your eyes and look deep inside." She instructed. The group glanced at each other and did as she told. A few minutes passed before Kim noticed Aisha and Katherine's hands glowing yellow and pink. She smiled. Rocky was next, glowing red. Jason followed with black. Finally, Tommy joined with a bright white. The lights faded as each ranger's right hand clenched into a fist. Tommy opened his eyes first before the others followed suit. He opened his hand and looked down. He smiled. The others did likewise. Dulcea smiled at them as the box disappeared.

"Rocky, strong, smart, you are once again the Ape." Rocky was enveloped in a red light and when it faded Rocky was in his old red Ninjette uniform, the ape shining brightly on his chest. He pulled off the hood and face cloth. Dulcea turned to Jason.

"Jason, noble, dedicated, and courageous, you are the Tiger." She intoned as he was enveloped in a black light. When it faded, Jason was wearing a black Ninjette uniform with the Tiger on his chest. He shook off his hood and face guard. Aisha's turn.

"Aisha, fierce and unstoppable, the Bear welcomes you back." Aisha smiled as the yellow light surrounded her and left in its place her old uniform. She pulled off the hood and face guard. Dulcea turned back to Katherine.

"Katherine, though you held the power of the Crane, that is not your spirit animal. Graceful, sweet, and patient, you are the Swan." She told her as the pink light covered her. Kim was a bit disoriented at Katherine's uniform but Cam placed his hands on her shoulders for support. Ignoring the question of how he knew she needed support, she watched as Dulcea finally turned to Tommy.

"Finally, you Tommy, are once again the Falcon, winged lord of the skies." Tommy grinned crookedly as the white light encased him. When it faded, she smiled. The falcon shined on his chest and he took down his hood and mouth guard.

"Remember, you must be careful in how much you use your gifts." She warned them. They nodded. Dulcea turned to Adam, Billy, and Kim.

"Now for you. I know you are wondering what you can do. From the moment I met you three I sensed you were more in tune with your animal spirits than Tommy, Rocky, and Aisha. There is much you don't know about your powers, but I am fully confident that you three will be able to connect completely with your spirit animals to become Ninjette Warriors like myself." She informed the three as the Ninjette Rangers powered down to conserve there energy. Kim, Billy, and Adam were, to say the least, stunned. Finally, Billy found his voice.

"How, Dulcea? The coins were lost." Billy asked. Dulcea smiled.

"You do not need coins to become Ninjette Warriors. In fact, the mark of true Warrior is the ability to connect to the power without one. Kimberly is very close to achieving that level. She has connected with the Crane once again and with the proper ritual, can become in tune with her spiritual center, as can you two." She informed them. The three friends glanced at each other warily. Adam spoke up.

"What does the ritual entail?" he asked. Dulcea smiled gently.

"It is fairly simple ritual. However, we will need the help of the elements." The reactions of the occupants in the room were split fifty-fifty. With the exception of Billy and Kim, the Ninjetti rangers looked confused while the Ninjas looked surprised. Cam and the two Time Force Rangers wore neutral looks.

"Dulcea? How are we gonna use the elements to help them become Ninjette Warriors?" Tommy asked. Billy stepped forward.

"I don't think it's the elements per se, I think it's the rangers who harness these elements that are needed." he motioned to the rangers on the floor. They stood up as Tommy, Rocky, Kat, Aisha, Jason, and Adam looked on in surprise. Dulcea smiled and introduced the newest team in the legacy.

"Shane Clarke, Red Wind Ranger controls the element of Air; Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ranger controls the element of Water; Dustin Brooks, Yellow Wind Ranger controls the element of Earth; Hunter Bradley, Crimson Thunder Ranger; Blake Bradley, Navy Thunder Ranger; and Cam Watanabe, Green Samurai Ranger. I believe Kim met them a few months ago." She introduced them. Adam started laughing softly.

"How do you do it, Kim? First it was Tommy during the Martial Arts Tournament, and then it was me, Aisha, and Rocky with the runaway baby. After that, it was Kat and then Tanya and Justin after Miranthius. Then you ran into the Astro's when you ran into Justin. Then the Galaxy Rangers were introduced to you when you ran into Skull and his cousins Mike and Leo. Later, you went to visit your email pen pal Dana who also introduced you to her ranger team, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. You obviously know Wes and Jen. After that you ran into Merrick, gave him some counseling and then got introduced to the others. Now you've connected with the Ninja Storm Rangers! You are the only Ranger to have met every single Earth Ranger!" He ticked the ranger teams off his fingers as the others caught on and began laughing. Kim blushed.

"Hey, this time it was Kelly's fault, so not mine!" she argued half hardily. Hunter shot her a look.

"Kelly? What does Kelly have to do with this?" he asked. She bit her lip.

"Kelly discovered I was a ranger after she got kidnapped. She's been informed of everything. It wasn't hard for her to figure out you were the rangers. How do you think I figured it out?" she asked. Hunter, Dustin, and Blake looked thunderstruck.

"Why didn't she ever say anything?" Tori asked. Kim shrugged.

"Do you know how hard it is to watch people you care about get pummeled? Trust me, it's hard." She informed her. Tori nodded thoughtfully. Sensei suddenly looked up as did Dulcea. They smiled at the couple in the corner.

"It seems some friends have arrived. Dustin, take Wes and Jen out to get there friends." Sensei told him. The yellow ranger nodded and led the two rangers out of Ninja Ops. Dulcea turned to the remaining rangers.

"We'll wait until everyone is assembled." She told them. They group of twelve nodded and began talking with each other.

_**

* * *

**_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed: **Jorgitosbabe**, **SapphireRayne**, **Alana** **Xavier1**, **Angelbaby**, **Kendra**, and**Crimson-Ranger.**

**CamFan4Ever:** Maybe....;)

**Harry2:** Raises eyebrow "Kimshee?"

**Weesta:** Well, I think a lot of your questions are gonna be answered since you are my new beta....

Thanks so much for all your support! And from now on, there will be fewer grammatical and spelling errors because I have a very cool chickadee betaing for me!

**Always me, **

**BashfulC**


	6. Chapter Six

**Author**: BashfulC

**Story**: La Familia

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone except Olivia. Oh! And the Flag/Rocks idea as well as the tree entrance.

**Time Frame:** Still in between _Good Will Hunter_ and _All About Beevil_.

**Pairings:** Blake/Tori, Zack/Kat, Aisha/Rocky, Wes/Jen, Lucas/Nadira, Cole/Alyssa, Eric/Taylor (for now) Indicates the couples are married.

**Summary:** What if Kelly, owner of Storm Chargers, was Kim's cousin who was kidnapped by Rita all those years ago?

**Author Notes:** I'm going to try and have updates every Thursday. Just to note, I gave Trip, Katie and Nadira and Ransik last names since they were never mentioned on the show. Ironically enough, I gave Trip Hunter and Blake's original last name, before the producers went and confused all the fans by changing it to Bradley. Nadira and Ransiks last name was taken from the actress Kate Sheldon, who plays Nadira.Enjoy!

_Chapter Six_

_Ninja Ops_

"Hi, I'm Tommy Oliver." Tommy introduced himself to Shane. Shane shook his head.

"Shane. Uh…you know Kim?" he asked lamely. His comment got some chuckles. Shane mentally berated himself. It was obvious to the Ninja Storm Rangers that these people had been rangers in their past and knew each other fairly well. Nearby, Jason smirked at Tommy, who rolled his eyes. He turned to Shane.

"I'm Jason Scott. Tommy and Kim were…are close." He told the newbie. Shane nodded.

"I'm Billy Cranston." Billy called over his shoulder. He was talking computers with Cam. Adam smiled at the group.

"I'm Adam Park. That's Rocky and Aisha DeSantos. Over there is Katherine Hillard." Adam pointed everyone out. Tommy smiled over at Kat.

"Her shadow, the original black, should be here soon." He told the group while teasing the tall blonde. Kat blushed. Tori broke in.

"Wait, original black?" Tommy chuckled.

"Got an hour?" he asked half seriously. Shane shrugged but Tori laid a hand on his arm.

"We should probably wait for Dustin. He'd kill us if he wasn't here." She reminded the red ranger. Shane nodded as Blake chuckled.

_Outside The Portal_

"So, uh you guys are rangers too? Dude, I told them Rangers were real but they never believed me until we became them!" Dustin crowed. Wes and Jen exchanged amused glances.

"Who was your guys' enemy?" Dustin asked.

"His name was Ransik. He was a mutant from the year 3000 who wanted to change the course of history so he went back in time. I and three others followed him. We met Wes, who was the ancestor of the former red ranger and, since our morphers are connected to our DNA, he was the only choice for the morpher. We couldn't morph unless we had a red ranger." Jen explained. Dustin grinned.

"So, where's the rest of the team?" he asked. Jen bit her lip.

"We're from the year 3000. When we had captured Ransik we had to go back. We came back once to help the Wild Force Rangers. But then we had to return again. When I got back, I found out I was pregnant with Wes' children. After three years I was finally allowed to return to Wes. My teammates had to stay in 3004." She told him sadly. Dustin eyes softened.

"I'm sorry." He told her, mentally kicking himself. She smiled at him.

"It's okay. They're good people and they really had nothing to stay for. They're happy when they are." She told him. He nodded mutely, for once not having anything to say. They walked through the portal and got to the edge of the pond when a voice stopped them in there tracks.

"Jennifer Anne Scott Collins!" Jen snapped to attention at the sound of her full name. She blinked in disbelief. There standing in front of her was Eric. However, it was the group to the left of him that made tears come to her eyes and made it so that she didn't even notice the group to his right.

Trip Trejo, Katie Harris, and Lucas Kendall, the Green, Yellow, and Blue Time Force Rangers were holding duffle bags and smiling at her. Holding Lucas' hand was Nadira Sheldon with her father Ransik Sheldon standing behind her. She gave a small cry and rushed forward. Katie laughingly caught her and gave her a bear hug. Trip and Lucas wrapped their arms around the two women while Nadira and Ransik smiled at the group. Wes walked over to Eric and the other group.

"They showed up an hour ago. Don't have a clue what's in the duffle bags so don't ask." Eric told his friend, the group on his right smiling softly. Wes laughed, nodded to Shane's immediate predecessor, and began talking with his old teammates. The group to Eric's right were talking amongst themselves and glancing curiously at Dustin. Finally, the Time Force Rangers disentangled themselves long enough for Wes to give the introductions.

"Everyone, this is Dustin Brooks. He's the Yellow Wind Ranger. Dustin, this is Eric Myers, Quantum Ranger; Lucas Kendall, Blue Time Force Ranger; Katie Harris, Yellow Time Force Ranger; Trip Trejo, Green Time Force Ranger; and Nadira and Ransik Sheldon." He pointed to each one. At Ransik's name, Dustin stepped back in surprise. Wes smiled sheepishly.

"Forgot to mention he joined our side, didn't we?" Dustin nodded, relaxing. Ransik gave a wave. Wes turned to the others.

"Sorry I ignored you guys. I take it Eric called you?" at the groups nod, Wes continued, "Dustin, these are your immediate predecessors. Cole Evans, Red Lion Wild Force Ranger; Max Cooper, Blue Shark Wild Force Ranger, Danny Delgado, Black Bison Wild Force Ranger; Alyssa Enrile, White Tiger Wild Force Ranger; and Merrick Baliton, Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger. Where's Taylor?"

"After your call, I got a hold of Taylor. She's been stationed in Colorado but she'll be here as soon as she can." Eric told him. Wes nodded. To Dustin, he said,

"Taylor Earhardt is the Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger." The Wind Ranger nodded. Merrick stepped forward.

"Where's Kim?" he asked. Wes turned to him.

"She's inside." Merrick nodded, relieved. Dustin took a deep breath.

"Okay, well, we better get back inside. Dulcea said she needed my help with Kim, Adam, and Billy." Wes nodded. Dustin motioned towards the waterfall.

"Follow me." he instructed. He'd taken three steps before a whoosh followed by a splash caught his attention. An African American man in black jeans and a colorful t-shirt stood up from the edge of the pond. He shook his head.

"Okay, gotta talk to the Billmeister about landing correctly." He muttered to himself. He looked up to find himself facing fourteen people in fighting stances. He blinked.

"Oh hey. You must be the newbie's. Or, old newbie's. Well, your newbie's to me anyway. Now, where is my darling Kimmie?" he asked blithely. Wes gave him a look. The man frowned.

"What? I got a note from my fiancée that my niece was in trouble. I teleported here using the watch Billy gave me." He told them. Eric smiled.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're Zack." He smirked. Zack nodded.

"Yup! Zack Taylor, Original Black Ranger of Earth, Peace ambassador, and all around cool guy." Eric snorted as the rest of the group took his and Wes's lead and relaxed. Dustin grinned.

"Kim's inside. Come on." He, Wes, and Jen walked out onto the water, causing the others to stop and stare.

"What?" Dustin asked. Wes and Jen turned around, smirking. Cole hesitantly put his foot on the surface. Stepping up he gave an experimental jump. When he didn't fall in he grinned.

"This is cool!" he exclaimed. Max was next, his affinity for water helping. After that the other followed suit. Zack was the last. He looked down and saw a school of fish swim under him.

"Okay, that's about as freaky as a giant head in a water cooler." He muttered to himself and he walked through the portal. Once on the other side, he looked around. There was a pile of splintered wood in one corner, a pile of broken concrete in another and in the center were seven poles with flags. The center flag was black. Around the pole were dozens of black stones with stripes of red, blue, and yellow. On its right stood a red flag, a blue flag, and a yellow flag. On its left were a dark red flag, a dark blue flag, and a green flag. Each flag had a different emblem in its center. Zack could also see thirteen black flags a short ways away, also with rocks at their bases.

"Yo, what are the flags for?" Zack asked. Dustin turned around.

"The Wind Academy use to stand here. When Lothor showed up, he attacked the academy and others like it. He kidnapped all the Ninja students and turned our Sensei into a guinea pig. Me, Shane, and Tori were late that day and were able to escape to Ninja Ops. with Cam, Sensei's son. We found Sensei and he gave us our Wind Morphers. After a while, Hunter and Blake, who attended the Thunder Academy, joined up with us. After that, Cam went back in time and was able to get his mothers amulet, his morpher. The one in the center is the Academy flag. The other six represent us. The red flag is Shane's, the blue is Tori's, the yellow is mine, the crimson is Hunters, the navy is Blakes, and the green is Cam's." Dustin explained to the group. Alyssa was looking at the thirteen black flags. Each had a different emblem.

"What about those?" she asked, curiously. Dustin gave a grim smile.

"There are fourteen Ninja Academies in the United States. There are a hundred more all over the world, mostly centered in Asia. The thirteen black flags represent thirteen of the fourteen academies that were attacked. The Wind Academy is the fourteenth. Each rock at the base of the Academy flags represents one student who was kidnapped. It reminds us what we're fighting for." He explained, remembering the day the flags were set up. The others nodded sympathetically. Eric eyed the rocks. There were a lot of them.

A sudden wind picked up, causing the flags to spread out and wave. The sun, which had been hiding behind a cloud, emerged, bathing the flags and rocks in sunlight. Dustin sighed. Turning to the group, they all wore solemn expressions. He smiled.

"Come on, I'm sure you want to see Kim." Walking along a small path, he went over to a small tree. He touched a branch and the trunk of the tree slid open. Small lights illuminated a set of stairs. He stepped aside to let the others in. With his mind back on the day of the attack, he didn't realize there seemed to be a few more than before. Once everyone had walked down, he ducked inside, pressing the button to close the tree trunk and sending a mental thank you as he did every time he came.

Knowing it would be very easy for Lothor to get into Ninja Ops through the trapdoor, Cam had planted a tree over the entrance and then Dustin had coaxed the tree to grow until had become humongous. Then, knowing what the earth Ninja wanted, the tree allowed Dustin to hollow out part of the center to reach the stairs. The tree had been very cooperative when Cam had added the closing tree trunk door. Even with growing up at the Ninja Academy, Cam still had trouble figuring out how Dustin had done it, especially considering Dustin had always been more interested in the physical aspects of being a ninja than the mystical.

The group was standing next to the entrance. Dustin walked over and put his hand in the scanner. The hand print glowed yellow and the door opened. The group then found another set of stairs. These stairs, however, let into Ninja Ops. The room was extremely crowded and as they hurried in, no one noticed the group stopping just outside of it.

Zack looked around. Jason, Tommy, and two guys he didn't know were standing in the corner talking. Aisha and Rocky were talking with a girl and guy, both in blue. Billy and Adam were talking with a guy in green. A woman in a dark green bikini, holding a staff was talking with a small guinea pig. Remembering Dustin's story, he figured the small rodent was the Ninja's Sensei. Finally, he found the two women he had been looking for sitting on a bed connected to the wall and talking.

He walked over to the two women. "Kimmie, Kitten?" he asked softly. The two took one look at him and leapt into his arms. Jason, Billy, and Tommy all chuckled as he staggered.

"Ladies, I need to breathe…" he whispered. They loosened there grip and he hugged them both. He kissed Kat's shoulder as she let go. He wrapped his arms around the little woman. She looked up at him.

"Thanks for coming." She whispered. He nodded. Dulcea cleared her throat.

"Introductions are in order. Then, Kimberly, Adam, and Billy must begin preparations to complete the ritual." The Master Warrior declared. The group, all thirty of them, nodded.

_The Astral Plane_

"Miko, this is only half. We must determine the best course of action to gather the remainder by the solar eclipse. Only then can the chosen be given her gifts." The man in white whispered to the spirit next to him. Miko nodded, watching the group laugh.

"You are correct. Tonight, the ether world must work its magic on the Warriors of Light. I fear the Darkness brewing. They will surface soon." she told him. He sighed sadly as a wisp of smoke emerged into the form of a young woman in pale yellow.

"The Solar Eclipse powers will be lost forever if they are not given to her. They must protect the Chosen." she told the two spirits. Miko bowed her head.

"This battle has long been coming. I fear for their lives." Miko said. The man and woman nodded.

"As do I. Lothor is but a toy. The Darkness stirs." He announced. The group of spirits watched the happy mortals.

"Once the Messenger comes we cannot interfere." The woman reminded them. The man frowned.

'Who is the messenger?" he asked. A young boy appeared.

"She who gave everything for the safety of others." he told them. The three adult spirits nodded in understanding.

"Come, we must visit the Chosen's dreams." The woman in pale yellow and the young boy dissolved into smoke. Left were the man in white and Miko. The two watched the group as black smoke appeared to their left.

"Do you think your Warriors of Light can truly win against my master?" the winged man asked. The man in white turned to him.

"My children have defeated your master many times, Goldar. Do not be foolish enough to believe they will not do it again." he warned. Goldar growled.

"Do not be so sure, Old Man." With that, he disappeared. Miko and the man were silent. Finally, he spoke.

"Do you think they can do it, Miko?" he asked. She remained silent as she watched the protectors of the universe.

_

* * *

_

_Who do you think each one is? Let me know!_

Thanks to **CamFan4Ever**, **Manders1953**, **Harry2**, **ChristalSteele**, **Jorgitosbabe**, **Kendra** and the people listed below,thank you so much for your words of encouragement. I technically have ten chapters written but I've gotten writers block. I mean, I know what each chapter is going to be about I'm just having trouble typing it up. Wrinkles nose

**Alana Xavier1:** Yes, I am planning a sequel (which probably isn't the smartest thing in the world right now. See below). I'll keep you in mind.

**Ghostwriter:** This is not going to be Tommy/Kim. I'm more than willing toread TO/KiH, I just don't like writing it for some godforsaken reason. In fact, there will be NO Kim romance in this fic. A personal first.

**SapphireRayne:** According to Weesta, I'm ambitious and will be bringingin all the rangersfrom MMPR to PRNS. Do you think she's right?

**Silver Warrior: **You are very very correct!

And as always, **Weesta** for lots of encouragement and help. Although I'm beginning to think she likes being my beta because she gets to read my stuff before it's posted on the grins I don't blame her.

A side note, I have been tagged and will be writing journal updates every Thursday if you want to see what I'm working on. I will warn you that some may be rants and a few surprises for my readers as well. I'll add little passages from some of my new work (many of them tied in with La Familia and the sequel which I really shouldn't be planning when I haven't even finished the first one!). I'll also post challenges for other writers and ask about some of my fic ideas. If you want to check it out, go to and go to profile Chelsea A, Fort Garland Co.

Always me,

BashfulC


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author**: BashfulC

**Story**: La Familia

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone except Olivia, Sean and Alison Grayson.

**Time Frame:** Still in between _Good Will Hunter_ and _All About Beevil_.

**Pairings:** Blake/Tori, Zack/Kat, Aisha/Rocky, Wes/Jen, Lucas/Nadira, Cole/Alyssa, Eric/Taylor, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, TJ/Cassie and Carter/Dana (for now)  
Indicates the couples are married.

**Summary:** What if Kelly, owner of Storm Chargers, was Kim's cousin who was kidnapped by Rita all those years ago?

**Author Notes: **Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

The figure in the outside hall eavesdropped on the group inside. Hearing something behind him, he gave the signal to be quiet to his friends. He and his team listened intently.

The group proceeded to introduce themselves, and the figure had to snicker when Tommy spoke.

"Tommy Oliver, Green and White Morphin, White Falcon Ninjette, Red Zeo, and Red Turbo."

"He's our Christmas Ranger." Laughs and snickers were heard. Another couple minutes and more introductions later, the group was finished and a woman's voice spoke.

"Rangers. We must begin." Various murmurs of assent were heard and the figure dared to peek.

The room looked as though a rainbow of people had hit it. In one corner sat Tommy, Jason, Zack, a woman in pink and green, a woman in yellow, and a man in red. In another corner were Wes, Eric, Jen, and two men in blue and green and a woman in yellow. Near the Time Force rangers were Cole and four others, two men in blue, another man in black, and a woman in white. Sitting on a bednext tothe wall were Adam, Kim, Billy, and a woman in a green bikini. Finally, standing next to a computer was a group completely unfamiliar to the hiding figure. Two men in red, a guy in yellow, a girl and guy both in blue, and an older guy in green, not to mention a small white and brown rodent.

"Rangers, with the help of the Elements and the Time Force and Wild Force Rangers, we should be able to do this."

"Um…We can't help. Princess Shayla took our powers after we defeated Master Org." Cole spoke up hesitantly. Wes and Eric exchanged looks as Trip spoke up.

"We have our powers but they're powered by the timeline. According to Alex, we can't directly help either." The woman in the green bikini looked stricken.

"Oh dear." Kim bit her lip anxiously.

"Dulcea is that a problem?" The woman in the green bikini nodded.

"Yes, we must have two fully powered ranger teams as well as the elements for the ritual, otherwise it will not work. The powers of Ninjette Rangers are temporary. They cannot be used." Kim bit her lip, tears coming to her eyes.

"We'll never get Olivia back." She murmured. The figure watched as Tommy walked over to the brunette. He wrapped her in a hug as she began crying again. The figure sighed, knowing what he had to do. Looking over his shoulder, his wife was glaring at him, as was his sister and their four teammates.

_Well, what are you waiting for? She's going through the same thing you went through looking for me._ His sister's voice spoke in his mind. He smiled softly, nodding. He stepped into the room, his brown and blonde streaked hair half tied back.

"Maybe we can help." Everyone froze as the rest of his team stepped up behind him. The unknown group immediately went into fighting stances. Tommy shook his head and held up a hand.

"It's okay guys." he told them. They relaxed slightly. Tommy walked over. Standing in front of the red-clad Kerovian, he hugged him.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you, Andros." He told the young man. Andros laughed softly, noticing the sniffling woman slowly making her way over. Tommy stepped back to let Kim face him. Andros looked down at her. Her eyes reminded him strongly of his mother in the immediate weeks following Karone's kidnap. Something inside broke and he wrapped her in a hug. She returned it full force, knowing that out of all of them, he understood her position the most. She started crying into his chest and he bent down to whisper reassurances in her ear, mentally going back to when _he_ had been the one crying on _her_ shoulder…

_Five Years Before_

"Andros, there's someone here to see you." Ashley's timid voice barely penetrated his grief clouded mind. Neither did the closing of the door to his quarters on the Astro Mega ship.

In his mind he replayed Zordon's final moments, his begging Andros to kill him to save the universe. He replayed the vision of himself striking the final blow, tears clouding his eyes; the resulting explosion of ice cold energy washing over him, bringing with it the feeling of gratitude. He replayed telling Tommy, his grief stricken expression and the subsequent yelling by Billy and Jason, the coldness from Zack and Trini, and the shock from Kimberly.

He didn't know how long it was before he looked up to see the small petite brunette in question sitting in his desk chair. She looked comfortable, even though he knew from experience those seats were killer on the back. He wiped his eyes, looking her over.

"What are you doing here?" he croaked. She smiled thinly.

"I heard that you hadn't spoken a word since the day after C2D." she told him, shifting. Andros stood up. Wearing red sweatpants, no shirt, and his hair tangled around his head, he looked like he hadn't had a good nights sleep in weeks, which he hadn't. He took Kim under the crook of her arm and moved her over into the bed next to him. Laying a hand over her massive stomach, she smiled her thanks. He averted his eyes.

"Andros, do you know how far along I am?" she asked quietly. He shook his head, still staring out the veiwport.

"I'm eight months. According to Tykwa, coming probably wasn't the smartest thing to do so don't you dare make me have risked the health of my child to get your lame ass into shape." She told him in a no nonsense tone. He looked up at her in surprise.

"What…" he started but then stopped when she wrapped her arms around him. He sat stock still.

"Andros, do you know what Zordon's only wish was?" she asked into his shoulder. He shook his head no. She lifted her head and looked up at him.

"He only wanted peace. He wanted his family, those he cared about, to be safe." She let that hang in the air. He didn't respond. She sighed.

"Andros? Stand up." she instructed. Like a robot, he did.

"Turn around." He did so, barely registering. Kim leaned back and kicked his ass. He let out a yelp. Turning around, he rubbed his backside.

"Why did you do that?" he asked annoyed. She smiled mischievously.

"I told you I came here to kick your lame ass into shape and that's what I'm doing. So, turn around, I'm not finished." She instructed. He frowned at her.

"I'm not going to let you hit me in the behind again." he told her firmly. She sighed.

"Fine, if you're not going to turn around…" she lifted her foot and at the last second he realized what she meant to do and stepped away. He frowned down at her. She sighed.

"Boy, in no way, shape or form am I going to allow you to become a dad with that attitude." She told him firmly. His lips twitched. She grinned.

"Ha! I knew there was a guy still in there." He blew air through his teeth and shook his head.

"Kim, I don't need to be kicked into shape. I'm fine." He told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Look me in the eye and say that." she told him softly. He looked her in the eye and…couldn't do it. She smiled in understanding as he sat down heavily next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and he simply broke down. The tears he had been holding in for the last month poured out.

For five minutes he cried, asking why he had to do it, why couldn't they had thought of another way? She didn't say anything, letting him answer the questions himself. There had been no other way. He was the only one who could. Another five minutes of silence lasted before Andros pulled away. As he did so, he saw her grimace. He looked at her in concern.

"What is it?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"She's restless." Andros swallowed, staring at her tummy. She laughed.

"Here." She gently took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He stared until he felt something against his hand. He pulled back in surprise. She laughed softly and he gently placed it back. A smile broke out on his face at the life within.

"Andros, everyone dies. It's a fact of life. And sometimes new life can grow from that. My doctor told me at three months ago that there might be something wrong with my baby girl. This was before C2D. He said the tests had shown an unusual growth on the side of her stomach. A week after the wave, I went back to the doctor for a check-up. The growth was gone Andros. The doctors didn't know how it happened, but it was gone. She's perfectly healthy. Zordon ensured new life would come from his death, not just for my baby girl but for everyone. Zordon lives on through her and the generations to come." Her voice so full of compassion and love, Andros started crying again. A few minutes later, he wiped his eyes dry, smiling sheepishly at her.

"I'm sorry for breaking down on you like that." he told her. She held up a hand.

"Don't apologize. Everyone needs a good cry every now and then. Besides," she added ruefully, "I need to get use to it."

He laughed softly as the door opened and Ashley, Cassie, Karone, Zhane, TJ, and Carlos looked in. He smiled at them. They smiled back. Kim wrinkled her nose, pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Andros, go take a shower." She ordered. He laughed aloud, startling his friends. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." he told her. She nodded. He walked over to the bathroom, listening to Kimberly order his teammates around.

"Okay, boys. Help me up. This bed is way too comfortable and if I stay in it one moment longer I'm going to fall asleep." He heard footsteps and then a small touch on his back. Turning around, he stared down into Karone's relieved face. His conscience prickled as he realized how he had made them worry.

"Welcome back." She said softly. He smiled, kissed her forehead, and then caught Ashley's eye.

"It's good to be back." He told them. Both women smiled happily. He turned to Kim who was being helped by Carlos, Zhane, and TJ.

"Hey Kim?" he called. She looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" she asked breathlessly. He smiled.

"If you ever need anything, just let me know." he told her. She waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it. But if you could please inform your teammates I do not need to be _carried_ to the transporter room, that'd be great." Andros, Ashley, Karone, and Cassie all laughed as the three boys gently and sheepishly lowered her to the floor.

_Present Day_

"I always keep my promises Kim." He whispered into her ear. She nodded through her tears as Ashley smiled at the duo. Someone cleared their throat.

"Uh, who are they?" Shane asked. Tommy smiled over at the "newbie's."

"This is TJ Johnson, second Red Turbo Ranger after me and current Blue Space Ranger; Cassie Chan-Johnson, second Pink Turbo Ranger after Kat and current Pink Space Ranger; Carlos Valente, second Green Turbo Ranger after Adam and current Black Space Ranger; Ashley Hammond-Dante, second Yellow Space Ranger after Tanya Sloan and current Yellow Space Ranger; Zhane Thoel of KO-35, current Silver Space Ranger; Karone Dante-Thoel of KO-35, formerly Astronema, Princess of Evil, and second Pink Galaxy Ranger. She took over after Kendrix died. Finally, Andros Dante of KO-35, Red Space Ranger, leader of the Space Rangers, Karone's twin brother, and Ashley's husband. He's also Olivia's second godfather." Tommy introduced the team.

Shane nodded, Dustin got a glint in his eyes and Tori smiled in understanding. Hunter and Blake were looking at Karone kinda oddly, and Cam was just typing at the computer. Tommy wasn't even sure he had heard the introductions.

"How'd you get here?" Adam asked. TJ stepped forward as Andros and Kim moved off to the side to talk quietly.

"The Astro Megaship Mark 2 picked up the communication from Kim. The ships computers checked the source and apparently someone made sure the Astro 2 would record it. When DECA 2 told Andros, we all knew where we were coming." He said lightly. The group nodded.

"The six of us will lend whatever we need to in order to get Olivia back." Zhane promised. Karone smiled at the group.

"I sent a message to Kendrix. Hopefully we'll hear from them soon." she informed everyone. Dustin looked her over.

"Uh, didn't Tommy say you took over for Kendrix after she died?" he asked confused. Karone nodded. Dustin scratched his head.

"If she's dead, how'd you send her a message? She's not a ghost is she?" He asked suspiciously as Shane, Tori, Hunter, and Blake all shuddered. Karone's eyes widened and shook her head vehemently.

"Oh, no. See, Kendrix died when she destroyed the Savage Sword which was endangering Terra Venture. The source of our powers were our Galaxy Sabers that Kendrix, Maya, Damon, Kai, and Mike King Arthured out of a rock, as Leo liked to say. When Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya, and I put the sabers back into the stone, the power gave Kendrix back a physical form in this world. That's how she's alive." Karone explained. Tori, Shane, Hunter, and Blake all seemed to get the gist of it and were nodding so Dustin let the subject drop even though he was still confused. Karone smiled at him.

"When we get the chance, I'll give you the full detailed story." She promised. Seeing an opportunity to learn more about ranger history, he enthusiastically agreed. Andros broke his conversation with Kim to call out over his shoulder,

"I left a message on Carter and Dana's answering machine. Told them to call my cell once they get in." with that, he turned back to the small petite gymnast. Tommy and Ashley shook their heads in amusement. Jason was nodding to himself.

"Okay, that means we have the Ninjette Rangers, the Ninja Storm Rangers, the Time Force Rangers, the Space Rangers, and the Ninjette Warriors all with powers and in Blue Bay Harbor. We also have the five of the Wild Force Rangers with one on the way and Zack in Blue Bay but without powers. Additionally, we have the Lightspeed Rescue and Galaxy Rangers on standby, so to speak, and Tanya in Angel Grove and Justin in Colorado if we need them. Do any of them not have powers besides Tanya, Zack, Justin and our animal friends over here?" he asked Tommy. Tommy bit his lip as he went through it in his head but Karone answered first.

"Mike and I don't. That's it." she told them. Jason nodded.

"We're going to have to bring one of those teams in. With the Ninja Storm Rangers working on the elements portion and Space as one of the teams, we're still one team short." He pointed out. Tommy nodded.

"I know Kendrix and the others would be more than willing to help." Karone spoke up. Jason shook his head.

"Dulcea, how much time do you think we can afford in waiting for another team?" he asked the green clad warrior. Dulcea pursed her lips.

"No more than a day, maybe two." She answered. Jason nodded.

"We have to bring in Lightspeed. They're closer; they can get here in a couple hours. It'll take the Galaxy Rangers a couple days since they're probably have to go through the civilian transportation. They can claim an emergency, but it'll still take them a while." Jason reasoned. The group nodded. A cell phone range. Andros fumbled with his cell phone, took one look at the caller ID and gave Jason the thumbs up.

"Hey Carter, good timing. How soon can you and Dana gather Kelsey, Joel, Ryan, and Chad and get over to Blue Bay Harbor?" he asked. He listened for a few minutes and then smiled.

"Good. See you in a few hours then. Bye." He closed the phone.

"Carter was on his cell phone while Dana was already calling the others. They'll leave Sean, Alison, Monica, and Keith with Dana's father and be here in two hours, max." he informed the others. The group nodded.

"In that case, let's figure out what were going to do once Kim, Adam, and Billy have there powers and what Zack's going to do." Aisha spoke up. The group nodded. Tommy cast his eyes over the room.

"I know I'm not in charge, but I don't think this many people are needed. How about all the red rangers decide on the plan of attack. The pink and yellow rangers can figure out living arrangements, and the blue rangers can…"he cast his mind around but before he came up with something, Billy spoke up.

"I have some Aquatain computers at my house. Adam and I have been modifying them to be used by any future rangers that need them. The Blue rangers can come with me to get them." Tommy nodded. Tori lifted her hand.

"Um, can Dustin and I switch? I can help with the sleeping arrangements and Dustin can lug around heavy computer equipment." Dustin frowned at his teammate but Tommy nodded.

"Sure. I didn't mean everyone had to split off into his own color. Just as long as we organize everything in smaller groups so it'll go faster." Tommy explained and the group dispersed.

Tommy, Jason, Andros, TJ, Cole, Wes, and Eric were led by Hunter and Shane to a small training room. They'd figure out a plan of attack once the Ninjette Warriors were powered up. Aisha, Kat, Zack, Alyssa, and Ashley were led by Tori into her emergency bedroom. Karone, Cassie, Rocky and Kim were shown to the kitchen where the four rangers were going to make lunch. Karone and Cassie also took it upon themselves to keep Kim's mind off the mission as much as possible. Rocky went because he was a good cook and Kim trusted him. Cam took Max, Trip, and Lucas to the entrance computer so Cam could add all the rangers to the mainframe, making it easier for them to gain entrance to Ninja Ops. Merrick, Danny, Katie, Blake, Jen, Carlos, and Zhane used the wrist teleporters (many of them borrowed) to teleport with Billy and Adam to get the computer equipment. Finally, Sensei led Dulcea to a small sacred clearing that could be used for the ritual. To Dustin's confusion, Dulcea requested his presence for she would need his particular talents.

* * *

**My Reviews of the Reviews**

**Jorgitosbabe**, **Silver** **Warrior**, **huntress**, and **Kim**, thanks so much for your reviews. Hope you liked this chappy!

**Triple L:** I'm not gonna say. _snaps mouth closed_

**Harry2:** _accepts TNT_ Thank you! I have chapters...um...up to ten...I think. But my computer went wonky followed quickly by my disks and without disks I can't upload chapters. _sighs_

**CamFan4Ever:** Ya'll can't make me tell you before it's time for you to know! You can guess though._zips mouth_ _closed_

**Jessica Black1:** You seem very positive about that. Unfortunatly, you'll just have to wait and see. _padlocks zipper on mouth_

And of course, **Weesta**! What would I do without you in my life? (Sorry, just got finished with a choir performance tour thingy). Seriously though, you are a great beta. Thank you! Everyone give Weesta a hand! hand mysteriously appears in Weesta's arms Uh...okay!

Anyway, THANK YOU for all the reviews! You guys ROCK!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author**: BashfulC

**Story**: La Familia

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone except Olivia, Sean and Alison Grayson.

**Time Frame:** Still in between _Good Will Hunter_ and _All About Beevil_. Also, pretend _Shane's Karma_ happened before that.

**Pairings:** This chapter pretty much tells you the basic couples.

**Summary:** What if Kelly, owner of Storm Chargers, was Kim's cousin who was kidnapped by Rita all those years ago?

**Author Notes: **Please see my end-note. Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

**Training Room**

"So, um…." Shane trailed off as all the red rangers turned to look at him. He shot Hunter a look as he snickered.

"Don't start brood-boy." He muttered. That got a laugh out of Jason, TJ, and Wes. Everyone looked at them in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Cole asked curiously. The other reds nodded, Tommy and Andros looking slightly suspicious. Chuckling, Jason jerked a thumb at the white falcon.

"Sorry, it's just I've said the exact same thing to Tommy on many occasions. So has Kim." He laughed. Tommy rolled his eyes. Wes and TJ were nodding.

"Ditto on Andros. Brood-Boy was Cassie's favorite nickname for our illustrious leader." He snickered. Wes smirked in Eric's direction.

"Katie muttered it once and it stuck. Even Trip started calling Eric the Broodmeister." He laughed. Cole's eyes lit up.

"Merrick." He said simply. Jason, TJ, Wes, Cole, and Shane all began laughing while the others just shared slightly exasperated glances. Shrugging, Tommy gave a small smile.

"I guess every team has to have one." He commented which caused Eric to snort. Looking around, Tommy relaxed. Everyone had been so tight with tension that it was good that they could sit down and relax, if just for a moment. Suddenly, Tommy felt more than saw Aisha in the doorway. He looked over and smiled at the yellow ninjette. The others noticed her too and quieted down. She smiled brightly before glancing at Hunter.

"We were wondering if you wouldn't mind giving up your room for married couples to use while we're here?" she asked lightly. The crimson ranger shrugged.

"No problem." He told her. She nodded her thanks before leaving. The red rangers all settled back in place and began to deliberate on a plan of attack and safety precautions.

* * *

**Tori's Bedroom**

"He said no problem." Aisha reported when she came back in. Tori and Zack nodded in understanding. Kat, Alyssa, and Ashley had gone to scrounge up some blankets and pillows from the Academy supply room that had miraculously survived Lothor's attack. The three rangers sat down, Tori holding a pad of paper.

"Okay, Cam agreed, before he left, to give up his room. So did Hunter and Blake which means we have a total of four bedrooms for married couples. How many do we have?" she asked the two older rangers. Zack and Aisha shared glances.

"Well, there's me and Rocky; TJ and Cassie; Andros and Ashley; Zhane and Karone; Wes and Jen, and isn't Joel and Carter both married?" Aisha asked Zack. He nodded.

"Carter is married to Dana, and Joel got married to Angela. So there are seven married couples." He counted. Aisha bit her lip.

"Technically, Jason's married too but Emily's at home. She's pregnant and I'm not sure if she even knows Jason use to be a ranger." She pointed out. Zack nodded.

"She does. We also might have to count Leo and Kendrix too. And possibly Mike and Hailey, if Hailey outstubborns him into bringing her." Zack commented. Aisha snickered. Tori looked at them in surprise.

"Is it common for rangers to marry other rangers or allies?" she asked curiously. Aisha and Zack shared an amused look.

"Adam explained it once as it being easier to date if the person understands your ranger eccentricities…" he told her. Aisha smiled.

"He also swears up and down that Rocky and I would have married, rangering or not." She said flippantly. Zack just gave her a knowing look and she smiled sheepishly before turning back to Tori.

"There's also a lot ranger couples who haven't gotten married yet. I mean, Zack and Kat are engaged. And last I heard, Damon may be popping the question to Maya soon." Aisha told her the water ninja. Zack nodded.

"Yeah, and don't forget everyone who's still in the dating category. There's Ryan and Kelsey, Eric and Taylor, and Cole and Alyssa. You also have Lucas dating Nadira, Danny dating Kendall, Kai's engaged to Holly, and Adam's in the beginning of a relationship with Hayley." Zack pointed out. The two older rangers smiled at the overwhelmed look on Tori's face.

"Look at it this way; at least you'll never have to keep secrets between you and your lover." Aisha told her. Tori nodded. Zack studied her and noticed an odd tick of her lips. She seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"What is it?" he asked curiously. Tori smiled at him, eyes twinkling.

"If rangers usually marry other rangers, then my team has a serious problem." She commented with a laugh. Zack and Aisha were startled for a moment before they remembered that Tori was the only girl on the team. They glanced at each other before bursting into laughter.

* * *

**Entrance to Ninja Ops**

"Okay, that should do it." Cam nodded to Lucas who took off to the kitchen. Max had already had his bio signature scanned and had left to help wherever he could. Cam had left Trip for last because he would be trickier. The green-haired Xybrian sensed it and smiled.

"You can't put me in the bio-frame, can you?" he asked quietly. Cam shot him a look.

"I can, it'll just take a few hours to twiddle with the computer. It's set to refuse entry to any non-human presence unless accompanied by one of us or someone else in the computer. Give me till tonight and I should be able to get you in." he told him confidently. Trip nodded. Cam studied him.

"Why do you wear the hat here? I mean, in public I can understand but everyone here is a ranger." He pointed out. "Besides, that's gotta be hot."

Trip smiled and slipped the hat off. Cam chuckled at the relieved expression on the Xybrian's face. He quickly shot down an impulse to mess with his hair like he knew Hunter did with Blake. Schooling his features, he motioned to the hallway to the supply room.

"Why don't you go help the others get blankets and pillows and stuff." He suggested. Trip gave him a shy smile and left. Cam sighed. The big brother instincts he usually kept reserved for the other rangers had kicked into overdrive when he saw Trip, Cole, Max, and Danny. All four just somehow screamed to be protected even though Cam knew they could hold their own. He banged his head on the wall.

"Why me?" he muttered. He turned around when he heard someone clear their throat. Kim was holding a sandwich out to him. He gingerly took it. She smiled slightly at him. It wasn't the smile from the beach, but it was a smile at the very least.

"It's annoying, isn't it?" she asked softly, sitting down on one of the steps. Cam suddenly noticed she too had a sandwich and two sodas. She offered him a seat which he cautiously took. He watched her take a bite. He narrowed his eyes.

"What's annoying?" he asked, taking the soda she offered. She swallowed.

"The protective feelings you get for people you know can protect themselves." She replied, taking a sip of her soda. Cam sighed and took a bite of his own sandwich. She laughed softly at his surprised expression.

"Rocky's a firefighter and he usually gets stuck cooking since he's the new guy. He's gotten pretty good. Better than his high school days, at least." She commented lightly. Cam shook his head.

"I've never really had any type of siblings, real or just friends. Even with the other students, I've never felt the need to protect them." He griped. Kim smiled.

"It comes with the times. Being a ninja was never as dangerous as it is now. Plus, you're a ranger. Worrying about your teammates and allies is a natural part of that." She told him. Cam sighed.

"Does it ever go away?" He asked. Kim shook her head.

"Actually, it gets worse. The better your get to know someone, the more overprotective you're gonna feel. And trust me when I say you're not the only one who wants to adopt Trip." She told him, placing a hand on his arm. Cam nodded reluctantly. Kim drew her hand away and the two rangers ate the rest of their lunch in silence.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

"Wow! Where are we?" Blake asked as the group landed in the dark chamber. Billy flicked a switch and the room came into focus. The younger rangers gaped in surprise, including Carlos and Zhane.

It looked like the old Power Chamber but it also had what appeared to be the old viewing globe. The consoles were up and running but the warp tube was noticeably empty. Carlos, Adam, and Billy avoided looking at it. The walls were lined with glass cases holding various ranger uniforms. Blake went over and studied one of the cases. It held the original pink ranger armor, her ninjette uniform, her weapons, her morpher with power coin, and her vehicles, including models of her three zords hanging in mid-air. Each object held a plaque proclaiming what it was. Blake focused on two pictures each with a brass plaque next to it.

_Kimberly Hart_

_First Pink Ranger of Earth_

_Served August 28, 1993-November 8, 1995_

_Successor: Katherine Hillard_

_Katherine Hillard_

_Second Pink Ranger of Earth_

_Served November 8, 1995-September 11, 1997_

_Successor: Cassie Chan_

"I know this place." Katie whispered. Blake turned around. She was standing in awe in the center of the room.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked. Katie turned to him.

"In my time, this place is a Ranger Museum. I came when I was ten. My dad brought me." She smiled softly. Billy and Adam shared startled glances. Danny suddenly yelped. He was standing in a corner and staring up at what looked to be a new case. Blake frowned. Merrick strode over to stare up at the group of cases in surprise.

"How did you get these?" Danny asked, turning around. Blake walked over and suddenly understood. Sitting in the case had to be Danny's old uniform, his weapons, his morpher, his animal crystals, and models of his zords. A picture of him was placed with a brass plaque like Kim and Kat's. Billy smiled.

"Everything is a replica. We asked Cole for the pictures. He doesn't know about this place though." He told him. Danny sagged in disappointment. Blake turned around when he heard a gasp. Katie and Jen had found the Time Force uniforms. Soon, Carlos and Zhane found theirs as well. Blake was slightly disappointed the Ninja's didn't have one. Adam saw his expression and motioned to a set of empty cases next to the wild force uniforms.

"Don't worry, you guys will go there." He told the blue thunder ninja. Billy, who was nearby, nodded.

"Of course, were gonna have to expand each case." He mentioned with a sigh. Adam looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" he asked. Billy pointed to Blake. Adam looked at him and suddenly understood.

"The Ninja uniforms." He realized. Blake looked down and saw his navy lined thunder uniform. He looked up and smiled. Billy called everyone over.

"Adam and I rebuilt this place with help from Trey of Triforia. We call it the Command Chamber. All the old zords are in various bays scattered around the place. The computers we want are in a bay next to the ninjette zords. Let's go." He led the way. Soon, all the computer equipment was safely transported back to Ninja Ops. Right before they left, Blake noticed Billy pocket something from one of the consoles. Billy saw him and smiled reassuringly.

"Plan B." he said. Blake studied him and when he realized he was serious, he nodded and let it go.

* * *

**Woods Outside Ninja Ops**

"Dustin." Dulcea called as the trio stopped. Sensei flipped onto a fallen log and watched the Ninjette Priestess. Dustin looked at her.

"Yeah?" he asked absently. He could feel a buzzing in the back of his head and he couldn't figure out what it was.

"You are standing on a ley line, young Terra. That is the buzzing you feel." She told him. Dusting blinked.

"A ley line?" he asked in surprise. He'd studied ley lines with Sensei but he'd never been near one before. Dulcea smiled at him.

"Yes. It's a very strong ley line which means there is a nexus nearby." She told him. Dustin nodded. A nexus, he knew, was a convergence of two or more ley lines.

"We must find the nexus. That is where the ritual will take place." She told him. He nodded, slightly confused. She smiled at him again.

"Open your mind to the ley line." She instructed. Dustin bit his lip and looked down. Sensei spoke for the first time.

"Dustin, go into your meditative state and concentrate on finding the line." He instructed. Dustin nodded and began the breathing technique Sensei had taught him the first day he joined the academy. It didn't take long for him to slip into a meditative state. Once their, he began searching for the line. He was suddenly on the ground. He'd lost his concentration. He gingerly sat up, rubbing his back. Dulcea sighed.

"You need a guide." She told him, plainly. He looked at her in confusion. She smiled and sat down in front of him.

"Concentrate on your center. Once you find it, go beyond it." She instructed. Dustin nodded and began concentrating again. He suddenly opened his eyes. He was on a ledge in the center of earth, his center. All around him was the darkness of a very deep drop. As always, he stayed away from the edge. He realized a small owl was with him. He looked at it puzzled.

"Well, that's never happened before." He muttered as the owl flew up. As he watched, he realized who it was.

"Lady Dulcea." He whispered in awe. If it were possible, the owl smiled at him before spiraling down into the darkness. Dustin gulped. Somehow, he knew she wanted him to follow her. He gingerly made his way to the edge and looked over. He went white and scuttled back to the center of the ledge. No way could he jump off that.

_Yes you can. Just have faith. Olivia needs you._

It was a quiet but strong voice who spoke. Dustin looked around widely before finding the source. It was a small hawk and somehow the yellow ranger was reminded of Shane.

_As much as it pains me to say this, the insect eater is right. You can do this._

Dustin looked down at gaped. A tiny beetle and insect were resting next to him. It was the insect who had spoken.

_If you don't try, you'll never know._

This was a dolphin who seemed to be swimming through the air. A light above caught his attention and he looked up to see a pinprick directly above his head.

"A star…Cam." The earth ninja murmured in awe. The star twinkled down at him, lending his strength but remaining quiet as always. The beetle spoke up.

_If you won't do this for yourself, do it for Olivia. And Kim._

Dustin closed his eyes. He could see Kimberly laughing with Olivia in the water, playfully splashing Dustin. Then came a vision of Kim's face as Olivia was taken and the terror in Olivia's expression as she disappeared with Zurgane. He opened his eyes, a hard look on his face. He stood up and walked back to the edge. With the strength of his friends' spirits, he took a deep breath and walked off the edge.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled as he fell. It seemed like an hour before he landed when in reality it was only a minute.

"Oomph!" he grunted as fell on top of something large, warm, and _breathing_. He scrambled off and went into a fighting stance. When he saw what it was, he blinked.

Standing before him was a large lion, his mane full and silky. The lion looked at him through proud eyes. The owl sat on a small tree next to it. Both seemed to be smiling approvingly at him. With trembling hands, Dustin reached over and ran his hand in the lion's mane. He began purring.

"Dustin, you are the lion, courageous and noble." Dulcea's voice spoke in his mind. He slowly opened his eyes, not knowing why they were closed in the first place. He was back in the forest with Sensei and Dulcea. He smiled, realizing he had found his spirit animal. He stood up and finally noticed what he was wearing.

It looked just like Tommy, Jason, and Rocky's uniforms except it was yellow and a roaring lion sparkled from the emblem on his chest. He looked up in shock.

"Am I a ninjette now?" he asked, stunned. Dulcea shook her head.

"You are a Ninjette acolyte. Able only to transform into a ninjette in uniform and able to call

upon your animal guide. So no, you are not a true ninjette master like Kimberly, Billy, and Adam will be. However, given time and training, you could be." She told him with a smile. Dustin smiled, gently stroking the lion's image. He chuckled when he felt the lion start purring again. The new ninjette acolyte smiled up at the Ninjette Master Priestess.

"Lets find that nexus."

* * *

**Lothor's Ship**

"I'm bored!" Olivia whined from her perch on the floor. It had been several hours since the girl had been taken. After she had stopped crying, Olivia had begun kicking everything within her reach. She was now locked in a small area protected by shields. Zurgane glared at the little girl who had crushed his toe. Vexacus laughed and walked over. Olivia scuttled back.

"Don't like me little girl?" Vexacus asked. Olivia wrinkled her nose.

"Fish smell." She muttered, causing Lothor to laugh. Vexacus brought out his sword.

"Why you little…"

"VEXACUS!" Lothor bellowed. The fish head twirled around, sword still held in his hands.

"I want the girl in one piece. They'll never give up their powers for a dead girl." He glared at the bounty hunter. Neither noticed Marah and Kapri talking to Olivia about Vexacus, who was standing half in the girl's cell. Olivia's eyes widened and she threw herself at the fish, kicking his legs and pounding his stomach.

"You're a fairy killer! You're a fairy killer!" she screeched, over and over. Lothor, Marah, Zurgane, and Kapri all laughed as Vexacus tried getting Olivia off him without hurting the girl.

Still chuckling, Lothor turned back to his observations of Earth. He couldn't get an image of the rangers so it stood to reason they were in their little headquarters. He slowly smirked.

"Zurgane! Take a group of Kelzaks and attack the shopping district. Just for fun." He smiled. Zurgane saluted and disappeared.

* * *

**End Note:**  
I want to thank everyone who has stuck by me and read and reviewed this fic. However, it is with a sad heart that I inform all of you that I will not be finishing this fic, nor will I be updating any of my fics for a while. My younger sister has Cystic Fibrosis and for the last year or so her health has gradually declined. Normally she would be admitted to the hospital once or twice a year; she's been in and out of Denver Children's Hospital five times in the past year.

This has caused a lot of changes in my life. I had to turn down offers to attend the US Air Force Academy, the University of Central Florida in Orlando, and Oxford in England. I'm attending a small college twenty minutes away from home instead.

Additionally, over Labor Day weekend, my suitemate and good friend was sexually assaulted. The fallout from that has been immense and my writing (not to mention schoolwork and sleep) has suffered because of it.

I'll be focusing now on my family, my schoolwork, and my friend.

But fear not! Once she has completed "Through her Eyes" (which I fully suggest you all read, by the way), my roommate and good friend Jadelyn Ja Lee will finish _La Familia_ for me. Her writing style is very similar to mine (scarily so) and she knows how I was going to finish it. I've already handed over all my notes and she's discussed some minor changes that I've approved.

I truly am sorry but I feel that my family, schoolwork, and suitemate are more important right now.

This is BashfulC, signing off (for now).


End file.
